The Evil Within
by Xx-Starduster-xX
Summary: What would happen if Cynder didn't turn from her darkness when Spyro and herself were going to attack Malefor and stop the Destroyer? Read, enjoy and hopefully review. "No longer a one shot, thanks to all that told me this story should be lengthened."
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Waz up with all ya people? Yeah I know, I know, I should be working on Family Ties, but I've come to a mini writers block, the horror! lolz, just kidding, the next chapter is coming up fairly well..wait I shouldn't be talking about that now, I should be talking about this story. This story is originally a one shot, even though I could carry it on longer, but I don't think it has the potential to become a long story. Oh, right below is a list of the little wise sayings (If ya can call them that) that I was thinking on when I wrote the story, if you look hard enough you might see where they were tied in:  
><strong>_

_****Some say people succeed because they are destined too, but most usually succeed because they are determined too. While some are searching for rocks, they overlook the diamonds. And remember, diamonds are only lumps of coal that have been through tremendous amounts of pressure, and never forget that there is always a rainbow after the storm.****_

**_Yeah, thats 'em. Anyway, I was wanting to do this one shot for a while, but never got the time to. Now I have, though, and I hope you enjoy it. Wow, this author's note is getting kinda long, I better cut it short so that you can read..._**

* * *

><p>Cynder slowly lifted her head, her green eyes slowly opening. She looked around, amazed, was she dead? Was this heaven? Where was Spyro? She got up, her legs shaking.<p>

"Spyro!" She called, her voice echoing around her, she suddenly felt dizzy so she sat down, trying to remember what possibly happened. She thought back to the time that they were walking into Malefor's lair. He welcomed them, he acted as though he was expecting them the whole time. Then Cynder remember how she turned on Spyro. She clenched her paws in the dirt, hurt stabbing her very soul. She looked to the sky, tears filling her eyes, she had betrayed Spyro. After that memory everything was blank. Cynder gulped, had she killed Spyro? Where was Malefor, she slowly got up again, her legs stronger and able to carry her weight. She walked around a bit, like a lost sheep, no where to go and no memory to go back to.

"Hello!" She called, she glanced to her left and noticed a purple dragon. Her heart beat accelerated and she took a step back, he was limping, Spyro was limping, had she attacked him? She pushed back farther into the bushes and ducked down lower, watching. Spyro just walked by, his breathing was heavy and he lost his balance more than once. Cynder got up carefully, making sure she did not startle the dragon. She slowly stepped back and ran ran away, not daring to look back. She gasped and looked around, she was near a lake. She hopped to the bank and took a gulp of the refreshing water. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, letting the sunlight stream down onto her face, a few drops of water falling down her chin. She opened her eyes and looked down into the waters, she jumped back in fright. Her reflection scared her. She was completely black, the darkest black she had every been, and her underbelly and wing membranes were blood red, she had the coloring of her evil self, but the body and figure of her normal self. Cynder choked and stepped back, then she remembered, she remembered all that she did...

.*.*.*.*.

"Cynder!" Spyro yelled in fear and astonishment. The dragoness that he had fought side to side with was now on Malefor's side. Spyro choked on his surprise and Malefor burst out in laughter.

"Cynder, no!" Spyro shouted again, but it was of no use the words bounced off her ears like a drop of water on the sheet of glass.

"Ignitus should have warned you...you are alone here, _young dragon_." He said, putting an emphasis on Ignitus' name for Spyro. "You have always been alone." Malefor knew that Spyro was in shock at Cynder's metamorphosis from good to evil. "Still, here you are...trying so desperately to save this miserable world..." Cynder stepped forward, evilly staring into Spyro's frightened face. She could taste victory already and couldn't wait for the fight against her Master's enemy. "Refusing to accept the true role of the purple dragon." Malefor continued as Cynder dived for Spyro's neck, knocking the purple dragon off his legs. Spyro felt himself bang against the hard wall and was surprised when his bones didn't beak from the force. He got up and looked at the continuously talking Malefor. "I'm sure you've been told that I was the first of our kind, but I assure you, there have been many." Spyro stepped back in surprise. Cynder took a step from her master's side and dared Spyro to attack. "It had been the duty of our predecessors to resurrect the Destroyer and the Golems of the deep...to bring about the great cleansing. This is the true nature of our kind. You're destiny is to destroy the world." Spyro was thrown backwards and hit the same block that Cynder had thrown him to before.

"No! I don't believe that!" Spyro yelled getting up, shaking in fury. "Of course you don't. But you have fulfilled you destiny nonetheless. In my time I was stopped..." Malefor spat out those words in disgust, but continued anyway, "...prevented for completing my quest. But you..." Malefor raised his voice and lowered his head, "...you have carried the flame, be it through your own will or not." Spyro got up properly and glared at the tall, dark purple dragon before him. "And soon, the world will be destroyed, you along with it!"

"No..." Spyro's voice shook in alarm and he shook his head in disbelief. Cynder stepped forward sensing that Malefor wanted her to end the creature's life before her. She swung around and hit Spyro on the face with the flat of her tail blade causing him to fly backwards.

"Fight back!" She demanded when she was face to face with Spyro. She once again turned around and hit Spyro again with her tail blade, but all he did was block it with his wing. Malefor laughed over his victory. Cynder hit again, but got the same response, nothing. "Fight back!" She screamed in anger. "Why won't you fight back!" She demanded an answer.

"Because you've left me nothing to fight for." Spyro whispered miserably. Cynder laughed evilly, just as Malefor did.

"You _always _had nothing to fight for!" She growled. Spyro's mouth dropped, surprised.

"No, you used to..." Spyro dropped his head to the ground, letting a tear fall down onto the ground.

"What, I used to...care?" Cynder chuckled, "I'm afraid you're wrong, you always have been wrong.

"She is right, Ignitus sacrificed himself for nothing..." Malefor said, smiling.

"No, you're wrong! I'm going to stop this," Spyro said looking straight at Cynder, "With or without your help." He said, diving into the air. Malefor was momentarily shocked and did nothing, but Cynder was immediately in the air, in pursuit of the purple dragon. Spyro was half way to the Destroyer when Cynder caught up to him.

"Cynder, I don't want to fight you!" Spyro yelled, soaring under her to dodge a claw attack, he flew up behind her. She paid no heed to his cries for her to stop, but just turned around and glared at him.

"But I want to fight you..." She said spitting a mass of poison at his head, "It is my master's wish!" Spyro dodged it and flew to his left, then right, aiming.

"I'm sorry!" He shouted, Cynder just laughed, but then she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened as she saw an earth bullet racing toward her. She shrieked in surprise as it knocked her left wing and she tried desperately to stay in flight. Spyro turned around, not able to look at her, he had to stop the destroyer, before it was too late. After ten seconds of flight he saw it, the massive structure and body of the creature that was meant to destroy his beautiful world. Spyro curled in a semi circle, a purple bubble forming around him, as he was about to be infuriated Malefor knocked in out of his stance. Spyro was immediately sent plummeting down from loss of balance. He hit the edge of the volcano and felt a vibration of pain sweep over his right leg. He struggled to get up, but it was useless, so he just lay there for a moment watching as the Destroyer was making its way to the opening of the mountain. Malefor landed next to the purple dragon and chuckled. Cynder flew down to his side, watching Spyro breathing heavily and slowly, painfully, get to his feet.

"You never seem to give up, it is surprising for a dragon of your age," Malefor said, nodding to Cynder, "It's just a pity you won't live to tale your tales to the world." Cynder stepped from Malefor's side and she dove onto Spyro neck, the purple dragon tossed her away and she was sent over the volcano, grasping the edge.

"Spyro I—I can't fly!" She gasped in fright. Spyro immediately flew to her aid as Malefor watched with interest. Spyro gripped Cynder's paws and tried to pull her up with only one useful foreleg. Cynder smiled wryly and she dug her claws into Spyro's paw that was gripping hers. She then pushed backwards and she threw Spyro over the edge along with herself.

"You take your part as a hero way too seriously!" Cynder whispered into his ear before she went for his neck, ready to end his life. Spyro blocked and pushed her away, before opening his wings and halting his decent to the core. Cynder did the same and once again Spyro was face to face with this dark monster. Cyder swiped her claws at him, but he just dodged left and spat fire at her. Cynder ducked and smiled as she blew out a fear blast. Spyro felt the vibrations pass him, he froze for a second. Cynder laughed and once again went for his neck, but Spyro snapped out of his fear stance and dove up. Cynder was surprised to see him gone and she looked behind her, then below her, then she looked up and was shocked to see Spyro already exiting the cave. She growled and flew up to meet him. When she finally caught up, he was glowing purple, and his claws were glowing a purple white. He was in fury. Cynder stepped back and stood in front of Malefor daring Spyro to strike. The Master of Darkness laughed evilly. Spyro nodded slightly before he turned around and dashed away.

"Coward," Cynder whispered softly. Malefor nodded and looked up, then his mouth dropped open. Cynder looked at what Malefor was staring at. She gasped and leaped to her feet.

"No!" Malefor bellowed standing up. Spyro was destroying the Destroyer with his fury breath, the beast had already lost one of his legs. Cynder dove from Malefor's side to attack the young purple dragon. Malefor watch her go and watched as the Destroyer's accent up the mountain decreased incredibly. Malefor started to draw more of his powers into the Destroyer, suddenly Cynder felt her bond to the Dark Master loosen. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around staring at Malefor. Another of the Destroyer's legs were broken, Malefor transferred even more power into it. Cynder now felt almost free of the tie to darkness. She looked at Spyro, then back at Malefor. She dropped her head to the ground, she was ashamed of what she did to the dragon she loved. She ran to Malefor, who wasn't concentrating on her, and she knocked him down into the volcano. As he was falling she bit into his wing membrane and watched as it tore a section out of it. She then regained her balance and watched him fall down, now unable to fly.

"Cynder, noooo..." He called, his form slowly disappearing into the flames and rocks. Cynder turned and looked at Spyro. The Destroyer was now almost completely useless with three legs broken. Cynder smiled and started to run to Spyro, but then she felt Malefor's clench on her return, she tried to fight it, but she couldn't. Her mind raced, how could Malefor survive that fall? She was filled with fear as she watched herself slowly slip into evilness. She ran and attacked Spyro. The purple dragon was shocked to see Cynder. He quickly blew out the last bit of fury at the last leg of the Destroyer, but it still did not break. Cynder pushed Spyro away and attacked him. Spyro rolled out the way of her dark fire and and back to the Destroyer's leg, he had to destroy it before it reached the top of the volcano. He blew out an earth bullet at it, it cracked a little more, but did not break it. Cynder came at the back of Spyro and gathered her strength and blew out a fear blast at him. Spyro ducked and the fear banged right into the leg of the Destroyer. Cynder's eyes opened wide as she duck down low and looked up. The leg started to crumble, Spyro immediately rolled out from under the body of the Destroyer. Cynde did the same. The creature's leg finally broke and its whole body collapsed, sending terrific vibrations across the surface of the mountain. Cynder and Spyro was sent flying backwards because of its force. Slowly the dark creature fell down the mountain until finally is was at the bottom in a hundred pieces. Cynder turned and glared at Spyro. The purple dragon growled and ducked into his fighting stance, Cynder followed his example. They were about to strike each other when the mountain started to shake furiously. A few rocks at the edge fell into the core of the mountain, others rolled down. Spyro dashed out the way of one. Cynder snarled at him, and took a step forwards, ready to attack once more.

"Cynder, no! Watch out!" Spyro shouted. Cynder straighten and looked to her left and was shocked to see a boulder rolling toward her. She dove into the air to fly over it, but she was too slow. The rolling boulder hit her square on and she was flung sideways and tossed down the mountain. Spyro flew forward and stretched out his paw.

"Cynder!" He called desperately, but it was of no use, there was nothing he could do.

.*.*.*.*.

Cynder gasped, how could she do that to Spyro, she was fighting with him, but then when he needed her the most she turned on him. Cynder brought her head down between her paws and let out a sob. She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry!" She whispered, she had to tell him, she just had too. She turned around and ran to the place she saw him. She saw him, he was slowly walking away.

"Spyro!" She called. The purple dragon turned around and was frightened to see her. He got into his fighting stance. Cynder slowed down until she was about two meters form him.

"I'm so sorry!" She called. Spyro just growled.

"Go away Cynder, just go..." He whispered. Cynder felt her heart breaking.

"Please, don't let it end this way!" She sobbed.

"You were the one who turned on me, now just go!" Spyro shouted pointing away. Cynder sucked in her breath, she was trying very hard to not cry.

"Fine, I'll go! But..but...Spyro...I...I love you." She whispered, turning around and running away. Spyro watched dumbly as she ran away. He couldn't believe it, but could it be true? He shook his head, she had hurt him just too many times...

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's it folks. I still got this nagging feeling to lengthen it. -_- Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading, it turned out quite different than I imagined so if you are disappointed, you can join the club. Hehee. Anyway, I had better go and let you carry on reading other more interesting stories or start writing your own. Oh, if you find the time, I would love a review. I don't mind flamers, I really want to know where I went wrong. But if your a happy little person, I don't mind nice reviews either. ;) XD<strong>_

_Starduster the Dragoness  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, everyone! What do ya know, I'm lengthening it...don't really no how long I should...so I'll leave it to my reviews, when they're bored I'll end the story. Okay, now, onwards, forwards, and readwards! (And hopefully Reviewwards!) ;) Enjoy...oh, and yeah, once again it turned out different than I originally planed, I blame multitasking...working on two stories at the same time. Anyway, I talking on and on, if I don't shut up and let you read, I'm sure Cynder or Spyro (Or both O_O) will kill me. :P Oh, yes, here are the little wise sayings I was focused on, once again, they're buried preddy deep in this chapter:**_

**_***Sometimes laughter can heal your heart, sometimes it`s laughter that breaks it apart. _**

**_True Love comes only with one person.. If it comes for the 2nd time it`s just a medicine to forget the first love. _**

**_Sometimes the person you want most is the person you're best without.***_**

* * *

><p>Spyro slowly walked to Warfang, his heart heavy. He stopped and looked up, there in front of him was the entrance to the underground city. He slowly walked in, his eyes filled with tears and his head low. A faint yellow glow appeared in the distance. Spyro tried to smile, right now he really needed a friend.<p>

"Spyro!" Sparx shouted joyfully, flying straight to his brother. "I knew it, nothing could kill you, you're like a rod of iron whenever you're with your evil girlfriend!" Sparx laughed and looked over Spyro.

"Hey, where's Cynder? Is she alright? And Ignitus?" Sparx asked, turning serious. Spyro looked up, a tear sliding down his face.

"Ignitus is dead," he whispered.

"Whoa, what? Dude, I'm sorry to hear that." Sparx said softly. Terrador stepped up behind the dragonfly.

"Tell us what happened, Spyro," he said unusually gently. Spyro nodded and breathed in, closing his eyes before he told the story. All the dragons, moles, cheetahs and other creatures that sought refuge in the underground city listened with wide eyes and open mouths, awe struck at the courage of the dragon before them, and the betrayal of Cynder. Sparx folded his arms and nodded, a 'told you so' look written all over his face. Finally the tale was done, but Spyro left out the end part when he saw Cynder again.

"Is Malefor...dead?" Cyril asked. Spyro stared quietly into space.

"I don't know." He replied, walking forwards, he felt like he was in a dream, no a nightmare, all he wanted to do was wake up and find that Ignitus was alive and Cynder was still at his side. He shut his eyes, still walking forwards, he pushed his way through the crowd, his head low and his tail dragging behind him. Sparx flew up to him, wondering for a second what to say.

"Say, you still have me, and you never really needed that silly old Cynder, all she ever did was hurt you!" Sparx said, trying to be helpful.

"Sparx," Spyro said looking up, tears staining his eyes.

"That's my name," Sparx replied looking at Spyro, waiting for his brother to continue.

"Just shut up," Spyro cried running away. As soon as he came to the doorway and open world, he spread his wings and flew away. He didn't slow down until he was above a thick forest filled with pine trees and berry bushes. He slowly circled around and then glided down. As soon he his paws touched the soft green grass he collapsed down.

"Why!" He sobbed, slamming his fist down.

"Why did you do this to me?" He shouted lifting his head. He hiccuped and choked back the tears.

"I trusted you, and you turned on me! Why did you do this to me, Cynder! What did I ever do to you!" He shouted angrily into the air. He looked up and watched the trees slowly lean to one side then another, the sunlight gently glowing between the leaves.

"I needed you..." He whispered bringing his head down into the grass again. He let the tears fall, this time harder, he was finally alone, alone to do as he wished, but for the first time he didn't know what to actually do. Cynder was always there for him, ever since he attack Gaul and locked themselves in the time crystal. But then again, she never really had a choice...he looked up and through the gaps in the leaves he saw the tip of the mountain, the mountain that changed his entire life. He remembered how they looked up at that mountain, Cynder didn't know if she could go through with facing Malefor...then she said she would, but only to get the chain off. Spyro sucked in his breath, that was all she ever wanted to do, get rid of him, that must have been the reason they were chained together, so that she could watch him. He was used, he was set up, all the way from the beginning...

.*.*.*.*.

Cynder looked up at the mountain, that mountain that had changed her life and she thought of the dragon, the dragon that had made her life worth living for...worth fighting for.

"Spyro, I said I was sorry, what else can I do," she said, feeling a tear trickle down her face and land on the hard rock she was sitting on.

"Give me a chance, a chance to prove myself!" Cynder whimpered, looked up at the mountain again, the sun slowly setting. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets she ever saw, the colors mixed together so gently, so amazingly. The clouds where slightly pink and purple. _Purple. _Cynder shut her eyes and choked back a sob. Why did everything single thing remind her of that dragon?

"I fell in love with you, Spyro." She whispered, looking at the setting sun.

"Who can tell the future, we just walk through this world blind, but there is only one thing I'm sure of, and that is that I fell in love with you! Please understand that what I did, I did without a choice!" She said to the sky, wishing Spyro was there next to her, listening to her, understanding her.

"_You had a choice, just like before..." _A voice whispered. Cynder leaped to her feet.

"Who said that!" She shouted, half afraid she was hearing things. She turned around.

"_You know who I am..." _The evil voice spoke once again, sending shivers up Cynder's spine. Cynder looked around, listening and looking.

"_I am the one who is going to make you realize your true potential, I am the darkness..." _Cynder turned around and faced a cave. Two blue-greenish eyes stared at her. Cynder gasped and stepped back.

"No, I'm done, I'm never going to be evil again!" Cynder shouted, leaning forwards and digging her claws in the dirt.

"Oh, but I think if you know who is involved you'll change your mind," the figure said, its mouth smiling, reveling rows of shining teeth.

"Who?" Cynder asked wearily. She listened, but no answer came for a few minutes.

"I think you should see for yourself, my dear Cynder." The voice echoed, the eyes disappearing into the thick of the shadows of the rocky cave. Cynder took a step forward, but something inside urged her to keep her resolution and stay out of the evil affairs of any other dragon, but those eyes, that smile, the voice, it was all familiar, it was as though this dragon was a long lost friend. She looked over her shoulder, oh how she wished Spyro was there to help her make the right choice. She squared her shoulders, raised her chin and walked in, the darkness of the cave swallowed her up. She looked around, the the cave was so dark, nothing stirred. He peered forwards into the blackness. A pair of purple eyes stared back at her. Cynder gaped.

"No..." She whispered, "I can't be!"

"_But it is..." _The voice that was talking before whispered. Cynder felt a presence next to her. She turned and looked, sure enough there were the same blue-greenish eyes, she could hear the light breathing of the dragon too.

"_Come forwards!" _It said to the other dragon. Slowly the purple eyes came closer, until a faint shine of scales glowed in the slight sunlight. It was a extremely dark purple, but faint blue underbelly scales could been seen and two blood red, scythe-like horns.

"Wisteria!" Cynder said in shock.

"Cynder," came the soft reply.

"How?" Cynder choked. The dragon disappeared, and once again Cynder was left with this unknown dragon with blue-greenish eyes and familiar voice.

"_There is time for that later...are you with us?" _The dragon asked. Cynder dropped her head low, she didn't have much of a choice, or did she? Cynder struggled, evilness was all she knew until Spyro saved her, but now even he was gone, even he was against her. Cynder turned toward the dragon that spoke.

"No! As I said before I'm done!" Cynder shouted, fearing she would be killed on the spot. The eyes just blinked in confusion.

"_No?"_ It asked.

"No!" Cynder replied in a yell. The figure snorted in disgust.

"_The offer will be left open." _Then there was silence, the voice, the dragon, all was gone. Cynder stepped back, she had done it, she had refused! Joy surged through her...but then it suddenly stopped. Spyro never saw what she did, he wasn't there to praise her, he wasn't there to congratulate her, he wasn't there at all. Cynder thought for a few moments, she would earn his trust. But how? Cynder groaned and walked out the cave and sat back on the rock, watching as dusk settled on the world and as silence lengthened with the shadows.

.*.*.*.*.

"Spyro...Spyro!" The purple dragon heard his name being called, but he didn't care, he was too tired to wake up now.

"Spyro, for the third and last time, WAKE UP!" A pink dragoness shouted at the top of her soft voice. She coughed and brought her paw to her throat.

"Keep that up and you might blow a vocal cord!" Sparx said flying into the room.

"Oh, be quiet now, Sparx, can't you see I'm trying to wake Spyro up?" The pink dragoness said to the yellow dragonfly. She turned around and stared at Spyro, her heart necklace shining in the sunlight.

"Thats a little contradictory, don't ya think?" Sparx teased. Ember turned around and glared at Sparx.

"Let him sleep, Pinky, he has done a lot more work yesterday that you did your whole life!" Sparx said, pointing out the door. Ember picked at her claws, flicking a bit of dirt from under them.

"Fine, but tell me when he wakes up!" She ordered. Sparx watched her go.

"Fine, but tell me when he wakes up!" He said imitating her voice, but squeakier. He grunted and turned around and faced Spyro. He looked around the room, then his eyes caught on a feather. He picked it up and tickled Spyro's nose with it. The dragon just sniffed, rubbed his nose, and turned over onto his side. Sparx huffed out a sigh, he looked from the feather then back to Spyro.

"Sorry, bro, but you have to wake up now!" Sparx said shrugging. He raised the feather up, and jabbed Spyro in the thigh with the pointed end. The purple dragon yelped in surprise and dove out his bed. He turned around and gave Sparx the 'death glare', the dragonfly, though, didn't sway.

"What, I needed to get you up, real quick!" Sparx said, glancing around the corner. Spyro slowly climbed back into his bed.

"Hey, don't you go sleeping while I have to tell you some gossip!" Sparx said pushing Spyro slightly.

"I don't listen to gossip..." Spyro muttered.

"Not even when it is about you?" Sparx said, elbowing the purple dragon, and quickly raising his eyebrows up and down. Spyro's eyes opened and he lifted from his position.

"What?" Spyro said, slightly surprised. Sparx came and whispered in his ear.

"You know that pink dragoness that you met while we were staying at the temple after we rescued Cynder?" He asked.

"Hey, I rescued her, you just wanted to leave her!" Spyro interrupted.

"Oh yeah, that was your fault," Sparx laughed, Spyro looked at him, unimpressed.

"Um, anyway," Sparx continued, scratching behind his antennae, "After your chat to Pinky yesterday afternoon dragons got a-talking and now everyone says you're gonna be hooked up with her before the weeks up!" Spyro's jaw dropped in astonishment.

"Who was the one who told them about that chat, I wonder?" Spyro said, growling at Sparx.

"Well it wasn't me!" Sparx said, bringing his fists to his hips, glaring at Spyro.

"Who else knew!" Spyro shouted.

"Ember for one!" Sparx back chatted. Spyro clammed his mouth shut. Sparx playfully punched his brother before he continued to speak.

"Bro, no offense, but I preferred Cynder over her," Sparx added. Spyro muttered something something under his breath.

"You used to be happy with Cynder, now you seem to always snap back and be angry, I'm even scared to pull any jokes in case you take them the wrong way! Everyone is being affected by your behavior!" Sparx paused for a second to gain his breath before continuing, "Is there something you're not telling us about Cynder?" Spyro raised his head, momentarily shocked. He bit he tongue, Sparx seemed to be able to see right through him.

"Its just that she...never mind, its nothing," Spyro whispered. Sparx flew down and sat on Spyro shoulder, leaning his elbow against his face.

"You know there is a world full of shrinks and psychologists out there you can talk too, but I'm the only one that's free!" Sparx said soaring his hand in the air, he turned and looked at Spyro.

"Tell me your problem brother, I'm listening," He said. Spyro stood up, making Sparx slide off his shoulder and fall onto the bed.

"Its a limited time offer!" The dragonfly said raising his hand in the air before raising himself from the pillows and blankets. He looked around, Spyro was gone. Sparx groaned and dropped his head back down, he knew where Spyro was heading, he was heading straight to...

"Ember!" Spyro shouted smiling and waving at the pink dragoness. Ember turned around grinning.

"Hi, Spyro!" She said, daintily walking up to the purple dragon, "You finally woke up."

"Oh, yeah, um, I was wondering if you, ah, would like to go on...a...um...ah...picnic?" Spyro asked, blushing. Ember's eyes widened for a few second, then she smiled smugly.

"Sure," she cooed, "I'll just get the basket." Spyro knew it was silly, he was using her like a antidepressant pill, she made him stop thinking about Cynder so that was why he pretended to be interested, but deep down he was scared that maybe one day he would care and forget about Cynder. Even though she had crushed him, he still liked her, as much as he tried to convince himself otherwise.

"Ready..." Ember called sweetly. Spyro just stared into space blankly.

"I said, I'm ready!" Ember repeated, this time a little harsher, but still sweetly.

"Huh? Oh! Yes, yes, I'm coming!" Spyro smiled, snapping out of his day dream. He ran up to Ember and took the basket, staring into her baby pink eyes. She giggled, and Spyro smiled. Ember dropped her gaze to the floor, her light pink cheek turning slightly red. She slowly walked past, her tail swaying side to side, she looked back at Spyro, giving her most seductive smile she could. Her smile turned to a frown.

"Spyro?" Ember shouted, annoyed at Spyro's little attention to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was just thinking..." Spyro trailed off.

"You know it was your idea to go on this picnic, I could have very easily just refused!" Ember commented angrily. Spyro sighed.

"I know, I'm just a little tiered," he said, yawning, then sheepishly smiling. Ember laughed and together they walked out of Warfang and into a beautiful little patch of grassland. Ember smiled and breathed in while Spyro unpacked the basket.

"You know what, we forgot the mats to place the food on," he sighed, befor yawning again. Ember just laughed. Spyro looked at her with a confused face, then she practically fell over from laughter.

"What?" Spyro asked bewildered. Ember cut her laughter short and stepped up to Spyro.

"You're cute when you're tired," she whispered, leaning her head close to his. Spyro blushed a deep shade of red, he didn't like being this close to Ember...

.*.*.*.*.

Cynder knew she should slow down, but for the first time in her life she felt so full of energy she was sure she could fly to the moon and back...that is if she could hold her breath long enough. She giggled, freedom was so amazing, freedom to finally choose between good and bad, not having the Dark Master's subjection hanging over her. She hopped up in the sky and land back on the ground with tranquility. She felt above the world, she looked around, she wanted to find Spyro. For some reason she just knew that he would forgive her and understand. She felt true confidence. She rounded the corner, the peaks of Warfang coming into view. She ginned and looked back to the path she was running. Her grin suddenly stopped and a frown replaced it, she stopped dead in her tracks, she tried to breath, but it was hard. She slowly took a step forwards, was it really true, was what she was seeing really happening? She didn't notice her paws still walking forwards until she was a few feet before the sight. She gasped, it was true. Spyro and some other pink dragoness were having a picnic...and that pink _thing _was flirting with him! Cynder felt a tear run down her face.

"No!" She whispered. Spyro heard the sound and turned around. He leap to his feet, Ember did the same, but more gracefully. Cynder couldn't believe, she was away from Spyro for only about a day and here her was already hooking up with another dragoness. She tried to swallow, but a huge lump filled her throat. Her eyes were wide, her mouth was ajar, her breathing was quick and shallow, her eyes had started to burn red from the coming tears. She swallowed a sob, turned around and dashed away. She was running so fast her paws scarcely touched the ground, she didn't look back, she just kept on running. She didn't care what Spyro was thinking of her, she didn't care of dieing for those few seconds, she just thought one thing: _Run! _It was all she did, it was all she knew. Finally, out of need of oxygen, she slowed down and looked at her surroundings, her breathing heavy. She fell to the ground, and finally let the tears come. These last few hours where so fill of tears she was sure the lakes could be filled three times over with all of them. She thought back to the pink dragoness.

"Where have I seen her before?" She whispered to no one in particular. Then it hit her, she was the dragon that Spyro and herself, along with Sparx had met at the temple the one time. She gritted her teeth, Spyro had fallen for a pink punk like that?

"Fine, I know what I'll do to make you notice me!" Cynder said lifting up, ready to do the only thing she knew how...evilness...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, there you go, the last part of this chapter was very emotional to me, so sorry if you found it boring, now, if you think this story is going no where fast just tell me and I'll make it end in the next chapter, BUT if you think its okay a review would be nice. ;) Oh, and if anyone has guessed the 'mystery dragon' well done. <strong>__**OH YES, and I would like to take this moment to thank ALL my reviewers that reviewed on my last chapter and told me that you thought I could continue with this, thank you all SO much, it is much appreciated. **__**Okay, okay, I'm chatting on and on and on once again. Oh, please remember to tell me when you think I should stop lengthening this story, because that will change the end of my next chapter. Thanks, bye.**_

_Starduster the Dragoness_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hia folks! Once again a HUGE thanks to ALL my reviewers, haha, a Shrink Sparx would look funny. :P Also, for some reason I can't get into the Spyro section of Fanfiction, so I'm missing out on all those new stories. :/ Oh well. This is my newest chapter, a had a friend come and help me a bit (No, she is not on FF), so if you see there is something different there is your reason. ;) Also, as before, if you think this story is going downhill tell me and I will end it in the next chapter, but if not, a critic or some other type of review would be awesome. XD Oh, yes, I was listening to two specific songs while writing this and I think that most you on here would like them, they are "Who do you think you are" and "Everytime we touch" by Cascada, they bring out the meaning in the chapter quite a lot while reading. Okay, now for a little sayings and then the story: **_

_*****Some may toss you down, but there will always be somebody that will bring you back up. Defeat is temporary, but giving is permanent. Everyone's grass is **__**'**__**greener**__**'**__**, but if you were to **__**stop and**__** water yours it would **__**also be**__** green**__**er**__**. Wants and needs, both five letter words, but can have totally opposite meanings. **__**You cannot be good enough for everybody, but you will always be the best for the people that deserve you. You will never know true happiness until you have truly loved, and you will never understand what pain really is until you have lost it...*****_

* * *

><p>Cynder looked left and right, she knew that she had to be near the place where she saw Wisteria, the cherry trees were white with blossoms and the vines that grew up between the branches were a deep green and healthy. The sunlight was starting to shine in full volume of the noon day.<p>

"How did they find you?" Cynder whispered to no one in particular. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice a shadowy form watching her until it spoke.

"_Cynder." _Cynder turned sharply and took a step back, her emerald green eyes wide with fear. The shadow stepped up and faced the frightened dragoness.

"Who are you!" Cynder shouted, swiping her tail left then right, ready to strike if need be.

"_As I said before, I am the darkness..." _Cynder tried to picture what the dragon looked like, but it was too thickly shrouded in shadow.

"How did you find Wisteria?" Cynder asked, trying to stay calm.

"_It was quite easy, I must admit. I was surprised how poorly you hid her..." _The voice chuckled. Cynder growled.

"How!" She yelled. She needed to know where she went wrong, she needed to know how she slipped up. This strange dragon could have easily been Malefor and killed Wisteria.

"_She came to me..." _

"No, I don't believe that, her heart is good, as good as Spyro's, she would never go to the darkness!" Cynder snarled.

"_Even Spyro would come to me if I called..." _Cynder's heart turned to ice, who was this dragon? Whatwas it talking about. Cynder wasn't sure if she wanted to be evil anymore...She paused, not knowing if she should run away...again.

"Why do you want me on your side?" Cynder asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"_Because your powers are great, greater than even mine..."_ Cynder looked at the dragon, confusion written all over he face. Since when would an evil dragon admit to someone being more powerful than themselves?

"What do you mean, you are evil, I can't be a part of your team!" Cynder asked, digging for answers. The other dragon packed out in laughter.

"_I am the darkness, I never said I was evil," _It answered, secretly whispering to itself afterwards. Suddenly Cynder thought of something. If this other dragon could make Spyro come when called and she was more powerful than it, would that mean she could do the same thing? For the first time Cynder was finally hopeful, maybe she could have Spyro to herself again, because it wasn't like she would be evil, she would just harness her powers and be stronger! Cynder turned eagerly at the waiting dragon.

"Okay. Okay! I'm with you!" Cynder called excitedly. The shadowy form laughed quietly, but Cynder didn't hear, she was too busy thinking, thinking of a certain purple dragon whom she so badly wanted to call her own...

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro look at the running black dragoness, this was his chance, he could run after her and tell her that he forgives her, but what would the use of that be, she would just turn on him again. Ember stepped in front of his view.

"Huh, funny little dragon that was," she purred. Spyro gave a sideways smile, but a look of disappointment replaced it.

"What's the matter, Spyro?" Ember asked softly.

"Its nothing..." Spyro said sitting back down, Ember following his example.

"As I was saying, maybe later you could come to my house, I have the cutest little poem hanging in my bedroom that I want to show to you," Ember said smiling before she bit into her chicken sandwich.

"Ah...I would like that, Ember, but you see I got to go to the...um...library...with Sparx, a little brotherly time," Spyro said shrugging then taking a sip of lemonade. Ember frowned, but pretended not to be offended.

"Okay, fine," she said softly. Spyro felt a little uncomfortable, so he tried to restart the conversation.

"What is the poem like?" He asked.

"Oh, I dunno," Ember said looking at him, her eyes dancing with mischief, "I think you'll have to read it yourself." Spyro just felt himself slip into deeper embarrassment so he tried to change the conversation entirely.

"How is Flame?" Spyro almost bit out his tongue, he was on a picnic with Ember and he was asking about Flame, of all dragons.

"Flame?" Ember asked in disbelief.

"Oh, boy, I've blown it," Spyro thought to himself.

"Flame!" Ember shouted in up roar, "Here I am with you on a picnic and you ask about my ex!" Ember shouted, trying to suck up a sob. Spyro's mind raced, her ex? He thought there was something happening between those two dragons, but they were together? Then again Spyro and Cynder were trapped in crystal for three years...

"I don't know what I ever saw in you! You useless...useless, Ag!" Ember leaped up and ran away, leaving Spyro sitting there with the food and drinks surrounding him. He sighed and started to put everything back into the basket. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do when he gave the basket back to Ember. He slowly picked it up and headed straight for Warfang, he turned around and gave one more longing glance at the path Cynder ran. He dropped his head and carried on walking, he was afraid, afraid of losing Cynder and of gaining her. She had used him from the beginning, that was what logic told him, but she wanted him...and he wanted her, that was what his heart said. Spyro turned and gave one last look at the mountain in the distance, that was the place his very life changed, the place his heart was crushed. He looked down at his right foreleg, it was wrapped in bandages and it itched like crazy. He looked long and hard at it...when he attack the Destroyer, only on the last and final leg did Cynder attack him, between that time and the first leg he destroyed, Malefor suddenly disappeared. Spyro tried to puzzle it out, but he couldn't make heads or tales out of it. He stopped walking, he was in front of the gates of Warfang, that great city that managed to last out against Malefor till the end and beyond. He smiled and swung the basket over his shoulder, but he immediately regretted that action when all the lemonade splashed on him. He groaned and just stood there for a few seconds, could his day get any worse? He looked up.

"Speak of the devil, here comes 'my day getting worse'," Spyro muttered, shaking his head, letting the lemonade spray everywhere.

"Haha, Dude, you look like a drowning mole!" Sparx laughed before cocking his head sideways and continuing, "And trust me, bro, that's no complement." Spyro glared at Sparx, knowing very well he was going to fly closer and try to poke more fun at him. Sure enough the dragonfly flew right up to Spyro's shoulder and was going to say something about lemonade perfume being a bit much to attract Ember, but he never got the chance to, because Spyro quickly reached back and pulled out the lemonade bottle and poured it all over Sparx, the dragonfly gasped and looked miserably at his dripping wings, his arms raise above his head and the most pitiful expression on his face.

"Now look what you've done!" He shouted.

"You brought it on yourself," Spyro responded.

"Me? Me! All I did was...okay, okay, fine, I get it, I'm going!" Sparx said raising his hands in the air and flying away, muttering all the while, but then he turned around and pointed at Spyro a grin painted on his face.

"Dude, that was actually funny, it seems you're getting back into the spirit of things," He said before flying off. Spyro smiled and watched him go, good old Sparx always trying to lighten the mood. His smile dropped as he looked forwards, knowing all too well Ember's house was close. He sighed and walked forwards.

.*.*.*.*.

Cynder looked at the dark purple dragon before her. It was Wisteria, the dragoness that she had found while in her evil stage working for Malefor. Both Malefor and Ignitus had overlooked the fact that history and legend could have been shattered, there were two purple dragons hatched into the world, both entirely different, without connection. Cynder had believed that this purple dragoness was the key to destroying Malefor, therefore she hid her and protected her. She had told no soul of her existence, she didn't even tell Spyro. The secret was guarded so well even Cynder had almost forgotten about it, but somehow this shadow of a dragon had found her, for what purpose Cynder herself was even unsure.

"Tell me, why did you come here?" She asked Wisteria. The young purple dragoness looked to the ground, seemingly ashamed.

"I was without friends, Cynder, I was alone. This dragon came to me and helped me. It is like the family I never had." She explained, drawing in the dirt.

"Have you seen its true face?" Cynder asked with interest.

"No, I haven't, it is always surrounded in that dark mist," explained the young purple dragoness looking to the sky.

"Do you know its plans?" Cynder asked.

"_Who says I have plans, other than showing the both of you your true potential?" _The voice said. Cynder almost jumped out her scales in fright, Wisteria, on the other hand, was completely used to this dragon coming and going silently.

"Do you mind, I'm trying to have a conversation here," Cynder said pointing towards Wisteria. The shadowy dragon nodded and disappeared. Wisteria looked at Cynder decidedly.

"You know, that dragon isn't as bad as you think, it has shown me what I'm capable of doing." Wisteria shrugged, looking straight at Cynder. The black and red dragoness sighed.

"Okay, fine, you can come back!" She called in the air. The form appeared again, grinning.

"_Okay, Cynder, let's start your training immediately," _ the voice paused for a minute, "_I sense you're holding onto something very tightly indeed..." _

"Well, yeah, and I'm not going to let go either," Cynder said glaring, knowing very well what this dragon was implying...

"_Fine, but this can get sticky..."_

.*.*.*.*.

When Spyro reached the tall house with the windows laced with pink curtains and a fluffy welcome mat on the floor, he felt his courage failing. Sure he had attacked a Golem, a Destroyer, and hundreds of apes and other evils, but he wasn't quite prepared to fight against the tears of a dragoness that he was sure would come. He squared his shoulders, breathed in and knocked twice on the wooden door. He heard the patter of feet inside and slowly he breathed out, he would stay calm.

"Spyro?" Ember said opening the door, her big pink eyes looking at him in question.

"Ember I want to say I'm sorry," Spyro said handing her the basket.

"Please come in," Ember said before Spyro could continue. The purple dragon nodded his head and stepped into the big house. He was awe stuck at its beauty, the main lounge was huge, a silver chandelier hung from the roof, pink, red, white and purple roses were spread everywhere in crystal vases, paintings of all sorts hung on the walls. Spyro turned to Ember.

"Nice house," he said simply. Ember smiled and took the basket and carried it to her kitchen that was nearly as big as the lounge.

"I like to live it large," she explained coming back into the lounge.

"I see that," Spyro said sitting on a black leather couch that was outline with light pink cushions. Ember smiled slightly and sat down next to him.

"Tell me, what happened between you and Flame?" Spyro asked, he thought maybe Ember wanted to tell someone about it, he thought right and soon the whole story emotionally tumbled out.

"It was about a year ago...I was painting and he sat down next to me, we had been talking to each other a lot since you and Cynder had left the temple. He told me he loved me, I was over the moon! The next month or more we were talking to each other...nearly whole days at a time. But then I started to get jealous of every female that he looked at, smiled at and talked to. I started to let my emotions boil up inside me until they all burst out that one fateful day. It was the day I was supposed to love, it was the day I had my choir, I invited him. He was all excited and so was I, but then, on the day I saw him talking to a dragoness, I felt myself slipping into anger. Soon as she left his side, I stormed up to him and said many hurtful things. He left straight away, I was so surprised at my outbreak! I wrote him a letter apologizing, I was too hurt to say it in person. He ignored me for a long time, until finally I saw him at the library in Warfang. When I said hi, I said I was sorry, but he never said he forgave me...we talked to each other a few times a month, but he seemed so different, he was slipping away and I was powerless to do anything to stop it," Ember broke into tears and leaned her head onto Spyro's shoulder, letting the tears fall long and hard.

"For the months I had been in love I had dropped my art, and lost touch with many of my friends, but then I slowly went back to them, putting all my emotions into them. I was happy for the few hours I painted, they were like a drug for me to forget, to forget the hurt and the dragon. We still talked but fewer and fewer times. It was the saddest goodbye in my entire life, it was a goodbye without words, it was a goodbye said with the heart." Ember looked up at Spyro.

"Don't ever let it happen to you, it will ruin your entire life."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, there is the chapter #3. Hmmm, I'm now left with yet another hard decision, and-*-don't get angry-*-but I'm passing the buck to my readers. I want to know, should Spyro and Ember still be 'interested' in each other or should they not? O_o I have it as a Poll on my profile, but if there is anyone that is not registered on FF and wants to tell me their idea they can review...heck, if none of you find time to go onto my profile and vote you can tell me via review, I don't mind. ;) I need input as soon as possible please so that I can continue. Thank you. <em>**

**__**_~*~Starduster the dragoness_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Howdy folks, its good to be back once again! Okay, here is the next chapter, the poll is closed on my profile so you can look there to see the results. With all the polls and reviews results Ember lost Spyro. :P I hope you enjoy it, this chapter turned out longer than I expected. Okay, here are the little sayings then comes the rest:**_

_*****Never leave the person you LOVE for the person you LIKE; because the person you like will leave you for the person they love. Over-thinking ruins you. Ruins the situation, twists things around, makes you worry & just makes everything much worse than it actually is. Some problems don't need solutions, sometimes it just needs time. The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched, they must be felt with the heart. Without the dark, you'd never see the stars...*****_

* * *

><p>Cynder blew out a relieved sigh, and watched as the sun started to set, it had taken her all afternoon to do that training, she felt tired, but so different. She felt as though she was turning into someone else, and it scared her, she would have backed out if not for her urge to gain Spyro, with dark powers or without. She looked down at her coal black paws and silver claws, she had learn a new shadow technique, it was interesting.<p>

"Hey, Cynder!" Wisteria called waving and running to the black dragoness. Cynder smiled and got up, stretching.

"Show me what you've learned!" Wisteria said in excitement. Cynder's smile turned into a toothy grin and her eyes danced merrily.

"Sure," She said drawing her paw forwards, a wave of shadow escaping from them. Cynder lifted her head toward the sky and slightly lifted, then with a burst of shadow, she was gone. Wisteria jumped back in surprise and looked around her, suddenly a shadowy form of Cynder appeared next to her a few meters away, then another appeared the other side, then one behind her and in front, more appeared until she was totally surrounded. Wisteria gasped, then smiled wryly. She lifted onto her back paws and slightly twirled, then stopped dead still for a split second before opening her eyes and quickly stretching forwards, suddenly the was a wind, much like a blizzard. Wisteria chuckled as she watched the shadows being blown away, until only Cynder was left standing to her right.

"Neat trick!" Cynder congratulated smiling and patting her friend on the back.

"Thanks, and not bad yourself!" Wisteria winked. Cynder laughed and playfully pushed Wisteria away.

"So, who is this dream boat of yours?" Wisteria asked, her eyes looking at Cynder mysteriously.

"Dream boat?" Cynder asked, flicking her tail sideways acting all innocent.

"Oh come on, this dragon you're trying to earn back to yourself!" Wisteria laughed, elbowing her.

"What?" Cynder asked before thinking, "How does she know so much?"

"The 'I will let you see your true potential' dragon told me about you and him, it has been watching you for a long time..." She explained quickly sitting down, Wisteria looked deep into Cynder's eyes, she could sense hurt and see an untold story.

"Tell me, did you meet him before or after you saved me from that ape attack?" Wisteria asked.

"It was afterwards, way afterwards. It was the time that Malefor had his clutches around me so tight I couldn't breath without thinking evil thoughts, I couldn't even blink without seeing all the evil I did, and all the evil I still wanted to do. I was so ready to attack for Malefor, that I was ready to die for him. I was ready to kill anyone that opposed him, then I met Spyro. He attacked me and somehow destroyed the evil bond. He saved me, he helped me back on my feet, then I ran away. For some reason he came for me. We were going to die because of the mountain collapsing, he could have only saved himself, but he managed to encase us all in a time crystal, after that I never saw him using his time element again; anyway, we were chained together, and together we made it past the Golem, past all obstacles, then, when he needed me the most, I betrayed him. I was taken over by Malefor once again, I attacked him, I tried to kill him more than once. He attacked the Destroyer and I was sent to stop him, I didn't succeed, thankfully. But I had hurt Spyro so badly that I am ashamed to even think that I can earn his forgiveness. I told him I loved him, just in case I never got the chance to again, he never forgave me. Now he is with another dragoness and I feel like hating him." Cynder dropped her head in sorrow. Her green eyes filled with tears.

"I know my heart is mine, but whenever I argue with it about Spyro, it always takes his side," Cynder sighed sitting down her back to Wisteria. The dark purple dragoness nodded and walked away, leaving Cynder alone with her thoughts.

"I don't understand," Wisteria whispered to the air, knowing full well that the shadowy dragon was close by.

"_She's running, she has been running for a long time."_ Came the soft reply. Wisteria nodded and looked back over her shoulder and the silently crying dragoness.

"What is she running from?" Wisteria asked.

"_Love. She is blinded by the past, she is scared to care, but at the same time she is afraid not to care. In her dreams," _The shadowy figure looked over Wisteria and at Cynder, _"she can see the dragoness she so badly wants to be. It is killing her, it is just out of her reach and she feels she can't go forward." _Wisteria nodded, slightly understanding.

"Is this why you chose to show Cynder her true potential?" She asked. The dragon was silent for a moment, as if stunned by the question.

"_Yes," _it answered, confidence in it voice. Wisteria looked back at Cynder, her purple eyes big, she hoped that was the true reason.

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro felt his pity stretching for Ember, and at the same time the story stabbed his heart, he had done the same thing to Cynder. He would give her another chance, but first he wanted to do something. Letting Ember out of his embrace he looked straight into her eyes, a plan forming in his mind.

"What are you thinking?" Ember asked, looking back into his eyes.

"We're going to get Flame his senses back!" Spyro said decidedly. Ember felt a smile tugging at her face, excitement boiled inside her.

"Really!" She leaped up in the air in excitement. "When?"

"Well, let me just go get Sparx and we can be on our way." Spyro got up from the couch. Ember's smile dropped considerably.

"Does he have to come?" She asked, half closing her eyes in frustration. Spyro turned around and headed for the door.

"Yep," he replied shutting the door, winking. Ember sat down and looked around her house, she suddenly started to have her doubts.

"What if he already is with another dragoness, it has been months," Ember thought worriedly, in the midst of her troubled thoughts Spyro came back into the house.

"Okay, Ember, we're ready to go!" Spyro grinned. Ember stood up and started to walk forwards but she stopped.

"Why are you helping me?" She asked, Sparx snorted.

"I told you she would ask that," he said poking Spyro.

"Sparx!" Spyro scolded the dragonfly before turning to Ember. "I'm not helping just you, I'm helping Flame not make the same mistake that I have," he explained. Ember nodded and smiled, slightly. She walked outside, staring at the first cluster of stars in the evening sky. She dropped her head.

"In the past, before I met Flame, I was a very flirty dragoness and I know I hit on you when you and that other black and pink dragoness were there. I want to apologize for that." Ember looked at Spyro, regret in her eyes.

"Yeah, well you didn't only hit on Spyro, you insulted me too!" Sparx said crossing his arms.

"Well, you are a yellow faced chatterbox!" Ember interjected. Sparx's mouth hung open.

"Why you little!" He squared his shoulders and put up his fists.

"Sparx, Ember, stop fighting!" Spyro yelled, Sparx smiled and nodded his head at Ember.

"Sparx, apologize!" Spyro ordered.

"What, heck no!" Sparx shouted.

"You started it!" Ember added, Sparx glared at her.

"Ag, come on, Spyro!" Ember said lifting her head and walking away. Spyro could almost see the smoke rising from Sparx. He shrugged and motioned for the dragonfly to follow and then he ran after Ember.

"I'm sorry, Spyro, I shouldn't have snapped, there is just something annoying about the dragonfly!" Ember whispered.

"Don't worry, he is like that with every single dragoness, ha, even he and Cynder—" Spyro dropped his voice and trailed off. He hung his head in sorrow, how he missed Cynder.

"We're here!" Sparx said flying forwards. Spyro and Ember looked up at the brick building. Ember looked at Spyro, butterflies in her stomach she was so nervous.

"Can we get this over with, already?" Sparx groaned, flying to the door and knocking.

"Tell me again why you brought him along?" Ember asked Spyro, the purple dragon coughed with embarrassment. There was a patter of feet inside the house. Ember's eyes widened, and her heart beat super fast, her paws were sweating, would Flame actually forgive her? The door opened, and Ember's heart dropped, there was a beautiful golden dragoness with a silver underbelly and wing membranes and two black horns with an arrow like tail blade.

"Can I help you?" She asked, her silver eyes cutting into Ember heart.

"Um, no, we were just about to—"

"We're here to see Flame!" Spyro said, cutting into Ember's sentence. The pink pink dragoness growled quietly.

"Well please come in, I'll call my brother now." The dragoness opened the door and motioned for them to come in. Ember's cheeks burnt red, her brother? Immediately she was glad for Spyro stepping in and taking control. Sparx flew forwards, followed by Ember and then lastly Spyro. Soon Flame was called and he was walking down the stairs. Ember looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. Flame immediately halted his decent down the stairs and a shocked expression crossed his face. He looked over his shoulder, as if ready to flee.

"Hey, you!" Sparx said waving, "Yes you, we want to talk!" Spyro looked at Ember.

"That's why I brought him along, he doesn't usually like to waste time," Spyro whispered leaning over to Ember. Flame looked wearily at the waiting group before letting out a sigh and walked toward them.

"Spyro, Ember," He acknowledged, slightly bowing in greeting.

"And what do I look like, Swiss Cheese?" Sparx muttered crossing his arms. Flame look at him, confused.

"Um, it is Sparky, right...wait no, Sparx!" Flame said, taking his attention off Ember.

"Flame, I know it has been months since I hurt you, but I want to say again that I am sorry, can you please give me a second chance?" Ember said in a humble tone. Flame looked from Ember to Spyro and then back to Ember. He seemed to be torn.

"Ember, I thought we were over," Flame tried to explain.

"What?" Ember said, hurt clearly in her voice. Flame started to restate his question, but he was halted by a jab in the ribs by Sparx.

"Say, dude, when a girl says 'what' she doesn't want you to explain again, she's giving you another chance to change your answer," he whispered. Flame look at Ember, he shuffled his weight uncomfortably. Spyro suddenly perked his head up, knowing full well why Flame was so closed. He nodded at Sparx and together they left Ember alone with the red dragon.

"Your newest boyfriend?" Flame asked seriously but in a joking tone of voice.

"My newest?" Ember look at him, her expression was one of confusion. "I may have been sweet on some dragons, but I never loved anyone but you!"

"Oh, then why was it that at your choir you seemed so engrossed in that other dragon, then when you were done talking to him you came and shouted at me, as if to say I wasn't good enough!" Flame said almost shouting. Ember gave him a blank look before a grin formed on her face, she packed out laughing. Flame angrily turned around and started to walk away, but Ember pulled him back.

"Flame, that was my music director, and the only reason I shouted was because I saw you talking to that other dragoness!" Ember quickly explained, her eyes bright.

"That other dragoness? You mean Terria? Why, we were having an argument over who was going to sing that day!" Flame looked at Ember, suddenly it dawned on him why she was so mad at the time.

"You thought I was interested in her?" Flame asked, his eyes wide. Ember nodded slowly, a smile forming.

"If only we have talked about it, this all would have been cleared up so quickly!" Ember grinned hugging Flame. The red dragon wrapped his wings tightly around her and smiled, he was so happy at that moment, he had thought he had lost the gem of his life.

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro looked around and noticed that Sparx was was missing. He became alert, wondering where his brother could have gone now. After a little effort of searching he found him, staring into Flame's window.

"Sparx!" Spyro hissed, grabbing the dragonfly and pulling his away. "What are you doing?"

"Who me, I was just looking at the love birds, I mean dragons," Sparx said pointing over his shoulder at the house. Spyro had an urge to glance in at the window, but managed to keep it under control.

"They made up with each other?" He asked. Sparx nodded and crossed his arms.

"Yep, now are you finally done with her?" Sparx asked.

"Sparx, sometimes you amaze me with your odd questions," Spyro said shaking his head, walking away.

"Who's life are we going to change next?" Sparx asking laughing.

"Cynder, for one." Spyro looked up at the sky, the moon was bright and round, shining with all its glory.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sparx said grinning, he may have had his fights with the black dragoness, but he didn't think Spyro was better suited with anyone else.

"Well, we better wait until morning, it is no use in searching tonight, and anyway, it isn't like it make much difference," Spyro commented, not knowing how wrong he really was.

"Okay, let's get an early sleep in and then we can begin our searching at dawn!" Sparx smiled.

.*.*.*.*.

Cynder looked at the shadowy form that was staring at her, its eyes seemed to be searching her very soul. She looked back at it, her stunning green eyes clashing with its strange blue-green eyes.

"_You are ready."_

"For what?"

"_To take my place."_

"I don't understand?"

"_In time you will, in time."_

Cynder let out a sigh, this dragon was so strange and foreign her, its powers with shadow and darkness was beyond anything she had imagined, but even now she could feel her, Cynder's, own powers lengthening and stretching farther than she believed possible, but she didn't know if she would ever harness it. She looked up at the full moon and bright stars, this was the second day without Spyro, and she felt her self slipping even further from him than before. Closing her eyes tightly, she blocked out that feeling, but as soon as she did that she felt another presence within her. Cynder gasped and looked up, the shadowy form gone. She looked around, silence cutting into her like a knife. She wrapped her wings around her tighter, letting the coldness of the night touch her heart. Once again her eyes drifted upward, slowly her form change drastically into darkness, but quickly she shook her head, her eyes changing back to the normal colour. Fear swept past her, terror overwhelmed her, what was happening to her? She leaped up and looked around.

"_Come, Cynder, while we complete your last stage of training."_

"Last? But I'm not nearly harnessing my powers of shadow, and I still have to begin on poison and fear...and wind!" Cynder gasped, slightly frightened.

"_Cynder, trust me, in time you will understand." _Cynder looked at the shadowy form.

"Then let's do it tomorrow, I need to rest," said Cynder as she started to walk away.

"_The night is still early, you will not have a chance to train tomorrow, you will be searched for, you will be found." _ Cynder looked questionably at the shadowy dragon. Slowly she nodded, walking back to the dragon.

"Train me as you see fit, I will do as you tell me," Cynder said bowing slightly and closing her eyes. Slowly she rose from her bent position and stared up at the dragon. Wisteria walked in from behind, she stopped, surrounded by bushes and trees she was concealed. Her eyes became big and her heart stopped.

"No...it can't be!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Wowzers this chapter became longer than I had planned, sorry if I bored you! Once again, tell me if this should be stopped, I've already carried on longer than I thought you readers would let me, but I must admit, I'm enjoying it and all your reviews you have given me, I really appreciate it! Okay, now I'm really in the writing mood so if I don't be quiet and let you move on to the next story I'll be talking forever. :P Oh, once again, thanks to all the help given be my reviewers, and if there is anything you think could be added or improved in this story tell me and I will bring it to consideration, and probably accept it. Okay, once again, HUGE THANKS!<em>**

_ ~*~ Starduster the Dragoness_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay, I heard a request for Spyro and Cynder to meet again, let's see how we can do that without ending the story tragically. (I have a tendency to do that) Oh, this chapter will probably be slightly different from the others because I usually write with my emotions and I've been pretty down this last week. :/ Anyway, when I read your reviews I did feel better...much better, thanks for that, and I really LOLed at the name Pyroflameburst gave the mystery dragon-Mr italic front dragon (I guess you never be introduced to its real self so that name can stick). Hehee, but that was funny, thanks. :P Okay, the sayings then the chapter:**_

_****Sometimes we need to know someone believes in us to be able to believe in ourselves. Some people think it's holding on that makes one strong, but sometimes it's letting go. It's not about getting through the storm, but rather to learn to dance in the rain. Sometimes, struggles are exactly what we need in our life. If we were to go through our life without any obstacles, we would be crippled. We would not be as strong as what we could have been. Give every opportunity a chance, leave no room for regrets. Don't let the sadness of your past, and the fear of your future ruin the happiness of your present.****_

* * *

><p>Spyro slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head, it was the third day without Cynder and he would not let the fourth go by without knowing he tried to find her. He rose from his position and yawned before looking around at the tall, evergreen trees and sloping, green hills. He smiled as he breathed in, letting the fresh, sweet air fill his lungs. He was glad he had decided to camp out for the night in the forest like valley, such a sleep in open space always made him more awake and energetic. He almost stood up and walked away before it suddenly dawned on him that Sparx was suppose to be around. He became alert, the dragonfly usually talked a lot in his sleep so Spyro should have heard him by now. Cautiously he sniffed the air for danger, nothing strange seemed to be around so he decided to looked around for his talkative brother.<p>

"Sparx!" He called, desperation in his voice.

"Spyro!" Sparx responded flying from behind a clump of trees, "You're acting like you haven't seen me in days!"

"Well, I was worried where you were," Spyro interjected and was about to lecture Sparx when the dragonfly quickly interrupted.

"I was looking for Cynder!" He hurriedly explained. Spyro's eyes lit up and a smile of gratitude formed on his face.

"Thanks Sparx, that was nice, did you find her?" Spyro asked.

"Does it looked like it?" Sparx asked opening his arms and motioning around him. Spyro's smile dropped a bit, but he still seemed pleased with his brother's effort.

"Well then, let's start!" Spyro commented, jumping into action and calling Cynder's name.

"You mean restart for me!" Sparx said, smiling.

"Whatever," Spyro said, laughing. He turned around to see if there was anything on his left and was shocked to see a black dragoness walking by not too far away; she didn't seem to see him and it looked like she was talking to another dragon, a purple dragon no less.

"What the—" Sparx started to say, but he was silenced when he heard the two dragons laughing.

"They both are females," Spyro said looking quickly at Sparx.

"Well lets go!" The dragonfly responded flying forwards. Spyro followed slowly, watching as Cynder and Wisteria were talking.

"Another purple dragon?" Spyro thought to himself, confusion exploding inside him.

.*.*.*.*.

"But Cynder, I'm serious, I really think you should go," Wisteria tried to explain.

"Oh, Wisteria, its so nice to be with you again and I'm learning so much!" Cynder interrupted. Wisteria looked into Cynder's eyes, worry building up inside her. She had never seen the dark dragon so interested in another dragon and it seemed it had other plans other than showing Cynder her powers.

"Plus the dragon says I'm going to take its place." Wisteria eyes became big when she heard that.

"Place in what?" She asked.

"Well, to be honest, I dunno," Cynder said shrugging.

"Cynder!" A voice rang out, pure joy in its tone. Immediately Wisteria was in the bush and running away, all her years alone had taught her survival by running. Cynder on the other hand was overjoyed, she knew that voice and to whom it belonged.

"Spyro!" She turned around smiling. Her heart beating like an alarm clock.

"Cynder!" Spyro called again running to her then slowing down and standing before her about a meter or two away, he seemed to be pleased. Cynder suddenly had her doubts, was Spyro there to forgive her or to hurt her? She walked backwards a frown of fear replaced her smile. She didn't know what happened between him and Ember and she still believed that they were together.

"Cynder, wait please!" Spyro called running to catch up with her before she could run away. Suddenly Cynder heard a screech as she turned. One of the apes that were cursed to darkness was heading straight for Spyro, a strange sword in its hand, it seemed to have known exactly where the dragons were. For the split second that Cynder saw it she already knew what she had to do. She dashed for Spyro, who suddenly didn't know if Cynder was going to attack him or not. Just as the ape leaped in the air, sword raised, Cynder dove on top of Spyro and managed to block the attack, but at the cost of herself. Painfully the sword sunk in her side and immediately Cynder felt her life start to drain. Spyro was up in a second his mind racing, where had that ape come from, he looked at Cynder, her bright black scales starting to dim.

"No!" He shouted, turning to the ape. He opened his jaws and a wave of fire spilled from his mouth, scorching the attacker. Within seconds the ape was running away with a flaming rear. Spyro turned back to Cynder, not knowing what to do. He looked at the sword, something inside him was telling him to pull it out, but he wasn't sure if it would just to do more damage than good, he looked from the sword to Sparx then to Cynder and back at the sword.

"Buddy, there is something about that sword, I really think you gotta get it out!" Sparx said pushing Spyro into action. He grasped the handle and pulled. Sparx and Spyro didn't know if their eyes were playing tricks on them or not, but they thought that they saw a slight wave of shadow on the blade, but as soon as it was brought to the light it disappeared. Spyro threw the sword away and picked Cynder up gently. Carefully he put her on his back and as softly as possible he flew into the air. Sparx started to fly after them, but first he glanced back at that sword. He noticed a strange shadowy dragon watching, its sea green eyes looking past him and at Cynder. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, the dragon gone. He looked around, nothing showed of what just happened, the sword even was gone.

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro was still grasping Cynder paw, as if his life depended on it, as the healer dragons wheeled her to the operating room. The events were just a blur, just an image in slow motion, just a moment soon to be lost, but Spyro knew that these first crucial seconds would reveal if Cynder would live or die. He couldn't believe it, just when he recognized his mistake and was going to correct it, his chance was ripped away. He looked to his left, a dragon was calling for a operation knife.

"What does he need a knife for?" Spyro felt himself screaming, his own voice slurred and distant. The door of the operation room opened and Spyro rushed in, still holding onto Cynder, Sparx tried to follow, but the door slammed shut in his face. Spyro's eyes widened, the one healer dragon was digging the knife into Cynder chest. He yelped and jumped back as blood gushed from the wound onto the floor. He looked up, shock written all over his face.

"We needed to get the blood out her lungs or she would have drowned!" The healer dragon quickly explained. Spyro shut his eyes, unwilling to watch any farther.

"We're losing her!" A dragon shouted to another.

"Stay with us!" Another called, it seemed as though the voices were getting further and further away until they were only a whisper, yet another blur.

"She is stabilizing...no wait!" A dragon quickly rushed past Spyro and took a small machine from the desk. The purple dragon turned his back to Cynder, tears reddening his eyes.

"Someone get that dragon out of here!" Slowly Spyro realized someone was gently pushing him out the room. He turned around and watched as the doors closed in front of him, he took his last glance at Cynder, she seemed to be at peace, as if ready for death.

"I love you, Cynder!" Spyro screamed to the dragoness as though in agony, but she didn't hear it, she didn't hear a sound, then the door shut and there was silence, a deep silence…

.*.*.*.*.

A few hours later, Spyro felt the tears falling down his face as though there was no tomorrow, he looked at the dragoness before him, she was so silent, so still, he still couldn't believe it—she was actually dead.

"Spyro, I heard you yelling, I heard you call that you loved her, I'm really sorry," Sparx said hugging his brother the best he could. Spyro wrapped his wing around the dragonfly and turned around, ready to leave the room, his life more empty than when he entered. A dragon behind him started to pull the sheet over Cynder, but suddenly he gasped.

"Frostlight, come quick!" He called. Spyro dashed to turn around and Sparx flew up to the purple dragon's face, both their mouths were slightly open. A white and red dragon ran into the room pushing past the to wide eyed figures.

"She's breathing...how?" The white dragoness asked, fear showing in her red eyes.

"I—I d-don't know," The dragon stuttered, "She's suppose to be dead!" Spyro raced to Cynder's side, ignoring the attempts to keep him back, tears of joy and of fear in his eyes. Sparx was right behind him, although he stayed half hidden behind Spyro's champaign-gold horns, the healer dragon stepped back.

"Cynder, can you hear me?" He asked, half afraid she wouldn't answer and half afraid she would. Sparx slowly peeked from above the tip of Spyro's horn.

"Spyro?" Cynder groaned, slowly opening and shutting her eyes. She turned her head and looked deeply into the purple eyes of her beloved hero, she smiled, but pain showed in her own jade green eyes. The healer dragons were all at the other side of the room, scared half to death and gaping at the sight.

"I'm here, Cynder, I'm here!" Spyro whispered holding onto her paw securely.

"I'm sorry, I tried to fight," Cynder whispered, closing her eyes, but when she opened them they were a evil colour.

"I really tried, but the evil in me is once again breaking forth." Her voice was dark and echoed, her scales once again regaining its shine. She leaned up, her evil dark green eyes looking around the room, her wings growing in size, her slender body becoming steady.

"AAAAHHH!" Screamed the one healer dragon as he ran out the room in a frenzy, almost tripping by the door. Sparx gasped and so did Frostlight, but Spyro looked unmoved, as if he was a statue. Cynder leaped out her bed and started to walk to the door. Spyro dashed in front of it, his teeth bared and his head low.

"I'll have to go through me first, Cynder!" He shouted, hoping that his posture and words would strike fear into her and make her cooperate, but the opposite occurred.

"I would love to stay and chat," Cynder laughed pleasurably, then her smile dropped to a growl when she continued, "But I have business to attend to." She dove in the air and with a wave of shadow erupting from within her, she disappeared into a thick dark shadowy form and appeared on the other side of the door. Sparx's mouth dropped open.

"How did you do that?" He shouted, immediately he regretted it and slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Oh, this is just the beginning, trust me there will be more and I'll be back for you, my dear Spyro!" Cynder turned tail and ran away, darkness following her like a shadow. Spyro and Sparx watched her go, awe struck.

"She says she'll be back, oh, Sparx, I can't fight her!" Spyro sobbed, breaking down and leaning his head against the wall. Sparx patted Spyro on the back encouragingly.

"Well, she called you her 'dear Spyro', maybe she's not going to attack you?" Sparx commented, folding his arms and nodding.

"Why else would she come back?" Spyro lifted from the wall and looked out the window into the blue sky, fear pulsing through him. "Why else?"

.*.*.*.*.

Cynder opened her massive red wings straight as she glided to the harsh brown ground, the afternoon sun hot and bright. Her green eyes never ceased to watch around her, making sure it was safe, making sure that she was not seen until this 'business' was finished.

"_Cynder, how good of you to return." _ The same strange dragon flew down next to her.

"Where else would I go?" Cynder growled, she didn't like to be sneaked up on.

"_True, very true," _the dragon commented walking around Cynder, inspecting her. Nothing much had changed besides her wings were larger and her eyes had a slightly darker tinge to them.

"What is this that I am going to take your place in?" Cynder asked.

"_Come with me." _The dragon extended it paw out to Cynder. The black dragoness took it and smiled sweetly. Together they flew away, Cynder taking in all the details, the mountains, the forests, the lakes, the plains, and the valleys. After an half hour of flight they finally landed.

"_Cynder, I want you to take over searching for powerful dragons, here are the ones I've already found, one of which you already know, Wisteria." _Cynder growled at the purple dragoness.

"Cynder, what has become of you?" She asked wide eyed, her red horns glistening in the sunlight.

"I am stronger and more powerful, that is what happened!" Cynder lifted her head higher. Wisteria gasped.

"You're evil!" She shouted. Cynder's eyes widened and she snarled, exposing her gleaming white teeth.

"How dare you!" Cynder screamed, raising her paw and scratching Wisteria down the face. The purple dragoness shrieked in pain and held her paw over her face when she withdrew it she was surprised and saddened to see blood. Sorrowfully she looked at Cynder, the dragoness she once called her friend. Cynder stared back, unmoved by the falling blood on the dragoness' face and the pity in her eyes.

"_Cynder, Wisteria, that is enough!" _The shadowy dragon shouted as though it was a parent keeping two sisters from fighting. Cynder muttered under her breath and walked away. She stood on a ridge of the hill and looked down, amazed to see at least fifty dragons sparring one another and fighting dummies. She turned to the other dragon.

"_This has been my work for many years, and now you are going to help me and when I have trained these few we shall rule the world together,"_ said the dragon looking at Cynder, _"Side by side."_

"Why?" Cynder asked.

"_Well—because who doesn't want to rule the world?"_ The dragon asked annoyed and slightly surprised.

"No, why rule together..." Cynder responded walking around the shadowy dragon as if ready to attack, "...if you can rule alone? Why rule side by side with another dragon when you can have it all!" Cynder laughed wickedly and attacked. The shadowy dragon was knocked out of its shadows as Cynder dove onto it, but she didn't look at its true form, she just attack as though it was all she knew. The dragon jumped up, growled and looked around, nobody had seen it, immediately the darkness once again surrounded it. The dragon swooped around and blew a wave of dark fire at Cynder, who promptly ducked below it and spat a heap of poison at her enemy. The dragon gasped and rolled out the way.

"You taught me well, now there is no way you can defeat me, I know all you do and more!" Cynder jumped in the air and made another dragon of her form but made of shadow, she landed and stood back, watching. The other dragon did the same and their two shadow dragons attacked each other. But they were both equally skilled.

"This bores me," Cynder yawned waving her paw in the air making her slave shadow dragon disappear. The other dragon did the same, not letting it have an unfair upper hand.

"_Cynder, you may think I taught you all I know, but—sorry to disappoint—you are wrong, you couldn't be more wrong!_" The dark dragon bowed its head and in a split second darkness exploded around them in a ten meter diameter. Cynder tried to look around in the shadows, but is was too thick for her to even see. A strange symbol, though, glowed in the dark and a pair of blue-green eyes stared at her.

"_Goodbye, I'm sorry that this has to end so soon, but we will meet again, and next time I will be prepared." _The eyes, the voice, the symbol, the dragon, all was gone, all beside the thick shadows surrounding the spot, until eventually even that was burnt away by the sunlight. Cynder looked behind her, the fifty dragons looking at her wide eyed and mouths ajar, she turned and looked a them stretching her head up and spreading her wings she addressed them.

"Behold your new master, Cynder, the Black Dragon, Terror of the Skies, the one who is going to defeat and conquer the world then rule it!" Cynder turned around, her wings sweeping gracefully over her.

"Now to keep a promise." She flew to the sky, and headed back to Warfang.

.*.*.*.*.

The shadowy dragon looked to the sky, waiting and watching, knowing soon Cynder would collect the prize she wanted from the beginning. The prize that it knew she would take no matter the cost...

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro hung his head down and walked through the streets of Warfang, Sparx right by his side.

"What's on your mind, you can tell me anything," Sparx asked. Spyro looked up at his brother appreciation in his expression.

"Are you prepared for a mouthful?" He questioned. Sparx nodded.

"Its crazy, I was so blind and walked away when Cynder was begging me to not to, but I guess I didn't see her dying in her darkness. I carried on destroying every inch of hope inside her, every dream, every breath, every sound, the moment I told her to go. I still can't believe it, she was pleading that I accept her and forgive her, but I turned my back on her. Now all is gone, nothing is left, just memories and images of what happened and what could have happened, and what was once light." Spyro sighed, dropping his head to the ground in shame.

"Still we go on..." Sparx added, hugging his brother, "We will go on, no matter what." Sparx finished with a resolution. Spyro embraced his brother in a hug and let his tears fall, not caring that it was in the middle of the street, not caring if anyone was staring. Suddenly a shadow formed in the sky, slowly it got bigger and bigger until Spyro and Sparx were covered by it. They looked up and were astonished to see Cynder landing next to them.

"Well, isn't this a surprise?" Cynder chuckled in delight. "Not only have I found you, but I've found you without that other pinky punk!" Cynder lowered her head and growled.

"Cynder, me and Ember, we were nothing I was just hoping that through talking to her I could forget the hurt and pain!" Spyro gasped. Cynder looked at the purple dragon, slight confusion in her expression. Warfang had suddenly turned into a ghost town, nothing stirred, nothing breathed, not a sound was heard but the swinging of a creaking gate.

"Awkward..." Sparx muttered in a high tone. Cynder turned and glared at him, her eyes showed just how much patience she had—none.

"Watch your mouth, Sparx, or you'll be in mine!" Cynder threatened. The dragonfly immediately flew behind Spyro for safety.

"Cynder, I'm sorry, when you called for me I didn't hear you, I didn't listen, I didn't even look at you, what I did was unpardonable on my part, please forgive me and get rid of this evil!" Spyro pleaded. Cynder laughed.

"Oh, you were forgiven long ago, and now we can make the most of it." Cynder walked around Spyro, her tail swishing side to side, her claws digging into the dirt between the tiles of the street, her wings stretch out, ready for flight.

"I'm not going to be with you while you are evil, Cynder! You need to fight this!" He screamed at the smiling black dragoness.

"The choice is not yours!" Cynder dove onto Spyro and quickly knocked him unconscious by biting just below the neck. She then lifted up and flew into the air grasping the purple dragon and yelling dragonfly.

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro's eyes shot open and he was immediately jumping to his feet, where was he? His mouth drop open. He turned around his mouth still open from shock. He looked at the bed his was on, its purple silk blankets, its red feather pillows, its wooden frame work, the lace that hung from the four posts. Slowly he moved forwards, the bed wobbling like crazy. It seemed to be a water bed. Quickly he hopped off and landed on the circular, dark purple rug that circled the bed. He looked around once again, taking in all his observed, the door leading to the bathroom, the windows with light purple curtains drawn, the golden vases that contained wild flowers. Once again he turned around, noticing the pastel paintings of dragons and landscapes, the desk with pens and paper, the counters with some kitchen implements. This room seemed like a house altogether. Suddenly the door opened and Cynder walked in, her green eyes flashing.

"Oh, Spyro, you're finally awake," Cynder stepped in the room and closed the door, the sound of a bolt locking echoed through the large room, she was smiling wryly.

"What do you want!" Spyro growled, baring his teeth, not letting Cynder get any closer, but the black and red dragoness ignored his attempt to keep her away.

"I want..." Cynder walked up to the purple and golden dragon, she was almost as tall as him, her forehead reaching just under his eyes, "...you." Spyro stepped back, ready to attack.

"And what do you want from me?" He asked.

"Oh, you know, this and that. Oh, yes, and for you to rule the world with me," Cynder responded, her eyes fluttering suggestively.

"Wha—Cynder you can't be serious?" Spyro gasped.

"I am serious, and in time you will be too. Do you like this room, you should see mine, it is quite beautiful, maybe soon I will show you." Cynder glanced at Spyro, he seemed confused.

"Come this way." Cynder motioned him to the window. There he saw more than a quarter of a hundred dragons training and they seemed to be elite.

"This is less than half of my army, they are trained for attacking, taking orders without questions, and killing swiftly and decisively." Cynder turned to that gaping dragon beside her.

"Are you impressed?" She asked.

"Where is Sparx?" Spyro demanded, ignoring her question with one of his own.

"I thought he would make a nice salad—"

"WHAT!" Spyro shouted in rage.

"Don't sweat it, he is in another room, there will be plenty of time for him later," Cynder said placing her long claw on Spyro chest, making small circles with it.

"For now, let's talk about us." Cynder looked into Spyro's eyes. The male dragon pushed Cynder's paw aside and step sideways.

"I don't know what is wrong with you, Cynder!" He shouted, the dragoness laughed and turned around so that she could face him, slowly she walked closer as Spyro walked backwards. With a thump Spyro realized he had hit the bed, there was nowhere for him to run to now, Cynder smiled, her eyes bright. Spyro looked wildly for a place he could get away from her, he would not attack her unless she gave him no other choice, maybe not even then...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay, there you go, you wanted Spyro and Cynder to be together and well, you have it...in a strange sorta way. :P This chapter is my longest of this story, ranging from 4,900 to 5,000 words, I hope I didn't bore you, but I couldn't just split it in half. (Then again I could have, but then it wouldn't have been a very complete chapter) I also just want to take this moment to thank my reviewers so far, here are the names: <strong>_

_*Notes of appreciation:**  
><strong>_

_**Micah Delgado: You were the first one to review this story and tell me it should be lengthened, thank you for that! **_

_**1dchouseman: You were my second reviewer, who had an account on FF, thanks.**_

_**NoBodyImportant: You didn't only tell me that I should carry on, but you gave me some ideas to work on, thanks for that and also reviewing not only my first chapter.**_

_** Noobsown24: You told me that this story could be continued, and you've been with it from the start up till now, I sincerely want to thank you for everything.**_

_**keep going (spyrosfan): Your name changed slightly every time you reviewed, but you still took the time to review which is really appreciated, you told me (As in your review name) that I should keep going, which is nice, thank you too.**_

_**MrDemin: Thanks for that review, it was funny to see what you were thinking of about Sparx. :P**_

_**Pyroflameburst: Thank you for reviewing and also giving me some friendly criticism on this story. **_

_**Darkness Oversoul: You gave my one of my longest reviews and the most criticism for that first chapter, thank you so much.**_

_**delta: Thank you for reviewing and complementing my story.**_

_**Admiralkirk: Thanks you also for your review, and you got your wish. ;)**_

_**Kayzorei: Hehee, thanks for that review, are you alive still or did I kill you. :P Hehee, just kidding.**_

_**Spyrofan777: Thank you for the reviews, the are cherished.  
><strong>_

_**_**Mekkor0101**_: Thanks for your reviews, the are read and they are reread and read some more.  
><strong>_

_**marsh166: Lolz, yeah, that orb was hard to find, and quiet cleverly hidden too. Thanks for the review. :D  
><strong>_

_**Big-D Cowboy: Thanks for the review, and I found your account on FF, cool story btw.  
><strong>_

_**Feanor The Dragon: Wowzers, you managed to read and review every chapter. O.O Thanks so much, your reviews were entertaining and funny thanks for the laughs, the read and the time you took to review. ^_^**_

_**Zonoya365: Thanks for the review, even if you did kinda get my name wrong. :P  
><strong>_

_**And I would just like to also thank...hey wait a second...*looks at another tab* *Scrolls down* Hmm, it looks like this story has been added to two communities called...Belitinog's favorites...and Noobsown24's Favorite Stories!. Hey, thanks, Belitinog and Noobsown24! Okay, now where was I? Oh, yes...**_

_**And I would also like to thank the ten people who added this story to Favorites and the thirteen people who are on Story Alert and all 775** Visitors** and 1,898 Hits on this story so far! Okay, notes of appreciation are done, I would love to add anyone else that wants to be on here. B.T.W. all those who are mentioned already, I could never have been able to make it thus far without YOU. Thanks for everything**_

_~*~Starduster the Dragoness  
><em>

1,996 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry folks, but I'm not going to make this a M rated story, I would find it awkward to write about such things. XD Anyway, I hope I don't disappoint any of you with this chapter, but I wrote my best and enjoyed myself...that is what writing is all about, right? Oh, yes, I almost forgot! I forgot to add Spyrofan777 to note of appreciation, so I will just say 'thank you so much!' right now because I'm too lazy to go back and replace that chapter and all the rest. Also I want to thank a new reviewer for reviewing...Mekkor0101! Thanks you so much for your review, it is very much appreciated! :D Now, onwards for the chapter...after the sayings of course:  
><strong>_

_*****People who are meant to be together will find their way back to each other. They may take detours, but they**__**'**__**re never lost. Love is like two people pulling a rubber band. If one lets it go, it hurts the on**__**e**__** who held on. It**__**'**__**s painful to say goodbye to someone you don**__**'**__**t want to let go, but more painful to ask someone to stay when you know they want to leave. We have so many needs in our life, **__**b**__**ut in the end all we need is to be needed...*****_

* * *

><p>Spyro lowered his horns and glared at Cynder.<p>

"Not another step forwards; don't make me do something I'll regret!" Spyro threatened. Cynder once again just laughed, her teeth gleaming in the evening sunlight.

"Then don't do anything!" She suggested, smiling.

"I'd regret that, too!" Spyro growled, glancing backwards at the bed.

"There's no where to run..." Cynder began to say but was interrupted by the door to the room bursting open. Spyro immediately rolled out Cynder's way and jumped to his feet. He turned and looked at Cynder, she was in her fighting stance. He then turned and look at the doorway, a mysterious dragon engulfed in darkness stared back at him. As quick as a flash it opened its jaws and let out a shocking amount of shadow. Spyro felt himself being pulled sideways. Suddenly his vision came back as he was swept out the shadow, startled he looked around and was surprised to see the same dragon next to him bolting the door.

"_Quick, we must leave this place!"_ The dragon once again proceeded to pull him away.

"No, wait! I need to help my brother!" Spyro shouted pulling away. The dragon snorted in disgust.

"_Forget it, we need to go...NOW!"_ It yelled trying to grip hold of the purple dragon.

"No, I need to get Sparx first!" Spyro replied in hot anger.

"_Fine, this way, she would keep him in one of the spare rooms!"_ The dragon ran down the hallway and banged into the door on the left door with enough force to break it down.

"_He would be somewhere in her__e__!"_ The dragon explained, stopping suddenly when it eyed a delicious mouthful in the corner.

"_You go on and search that end of the room, I'll search here, and don't mind me, I'm just going to eat something," _The dragon said walking away, licking its lips. As quick as a flash the glowing 'mouthful' was swallowed and the dragon started its search.

"_What does he look like?"_ The dragon groaned, slamming a wooden chest closed, and starting to pull off the blankets on the bed.

"He is about ten inches long, yellow, and he usually talks a lot...oh, yeah, he is a dragonfly," said Spyro as he turned around, startled to see the dragon looking very guilty indeed.

"_Did you say a, a dragonfly?"_ The dragon half whispered.

"Yes, a dragonfly, I was adopted at a young age, have you seen him?" Spyro gasped.

"_Um, yeah, kinda,"_ the dragon murmured, shifting its gaze to the walls.

"Where is he then?" Spyro demanded, looked behind him, making sure they weren't spotted.

"_I—I sorta...kinda...ate him,"_ The dragon coughed, "I haven't eaten all day since that black dragoness betrayed me."

"You WHAT!" Spyro yelled so loud that some dust floated down from the rafters.

"You had better vomit him up, or so help me, I'm going to practise surgery right here and now!" Spyro raged. The dragon's eyes widened in shocked and immediately it hunched up and spat the dragonfly out.

"_This day is _not_ going as planned," _The dragon whispered in an annoyed tone to itself while bringing a paw to its head.

"Spyro help! I was just sleeping and this huge beast swallowed me up!" Sparx yelled, gasping for breath as Spyro picked him up from the pile of saliva.

"_Yeah, sorry, about that,"_ The dragon grinned, _"But I was kind of hungry and if we don't leave soon,"_ the dragon pulled Spyro out the room, "_that isn't all I'll be."_ Quickly the dragon pushed the two unlikely pair of brothers in the corner while it ran across the hallway. Wearily it peered around the corner, spotting two dragons talking.

"I don't care! You find them right now; bring the purple one to me and kill that other weakling of the dragon!" Cynder roared in anger.

"But, Ma'am," the dragon was about to protest.

"It is Cynder, not Ma'am!" Cynder cut in, glaring at the dragon.

"Yes, Ma—Cynder," the dragon said, quickly running away. The dark dragon growled to itself while it quickly ran the other side of the corridor and knocked three times on the door to the right with purple patterns. Wisteria opened the door and with a shocked face stared at the dragon.

"_You know how to escape, meet me by the golden pond, don't worry, I will protect you if Cynder find__s__ out."_ With that the dragon ran away and Wisteria closed the door as if the conversation never happened.

"_Okay, Spyro, follow me and don't dare make a noise!" _The dragon hissed in a low whisper. The purple dragon nodded and Sparx groaned, he hated being forced not to talk, it just made him want to do it even more.

Slowly the dragon turned the corner followed by Spyro and Sparx, it was a dead end.

"Um, does this mean we're lost?" Sparx joked sarcastically, unable to be silent anymore.

"_I told you, little meal, and your 'brother' here, to be quiet!"_ The dragon whispered hoarsely.

"Spyro, did you here what he just called me?" Sparx said hysterically. The dark dragon made a noise that sounded a lot like a suppressed laugh and snort.

"What's so funny?" Sparx demanded.

"_I__ts__ just what you called...never mind, come this way." _ The dragon placed its paw against the wall, one of the larger stones silently rolled sideways. Spyro and Sparx ushered into the underground passageway. Quickly the dragon took one last look around and pressed the stone and stepped into the tunnel, slowly the stone sealed into place, and the cave was left in pitch black darkness.

"_This way."_ The whisper was sent echoing around the passage. Sparx made a little light, but nothing much that could help.

"How do you know where to go?" Spyro asked, bumping his head against an overhanging rock.

"_I built this tunnel with Wisteria,"_ said the dragon feeling around the wall.

"We are at the end of the passageway." The dragon stood back and Spyro along with Sparx watched as sunlight streamed into the tunnel, piercing the darkness. Sparx flew straight forwards and into the light. Spyro walked after him, but when he passed the strange dark dragon he felt a shiver run up his spine, quickly he shook his head and ignored the feeling.

"Hey, bro, its not like I mind being rescued or anything, but don't you think you ought to ask 'why' we were rescued?" Sparx commented, nodding at the shadowy dragon that was closing the entrance of the cave. Spyro agreed with Sparx and together they confronted the dragon.

"Who are you?" Spyro asked.

"_I only give my name to those I trust."_

"Why did you save me?"

"_I need your help."_

"With what?" Spyro asked his mind racing like a train.

"_Exactly the same thing you want, to make Cynder herself again." _The dragon explained.

"Um, no offence, but why do you care about Cynder...you don't, you know, fancy her do you?" Sparx questioned. Suddenly the dragon bawled over in laughter.

"_No! No, I must admit that she isn't my type."_ The dragon wiped the tears of laughter from its eyes.

"Then why?" Spyro asked.

"_She has something that belongs to me, my army." _

"So it is your fault she is evil!" Sparx said slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.

"She is not evil, she is embracing the darkness—not quite how I planned though..." The dragon shrugged.

"You were building an army? For what purpose exactly?" Spyro questioned.

"_To keep peace in the world, you can't have peace without some enforcements."_ The dragon explained cheerily.

"How did Cynder get hold of it?" Spyro asked. The dragon paused for a few seconds gathering it's thoughts.

"_I showed Cynder, hoping she could help, it sorta backfired." _

"So you helped Cynder become evil, you showed her the army hoping that she would help keep peace, and it backfired because she was evil—because you made her evil as I said before—and now you expect us to run to save the day? Sorry, but that story is rather lame," Sparx said nudging Spyro. The purple dragon nodded.

"_I only taught her about the darkness so that she could harness her elements better, thus holding peace stronger. As I said before darkness is not evil, and evil is not darkness, henceforth, the two are not related. Therefore it is not my fault the dragoness turned, it was just her evil from the clenches of Malefor that turned her such ways. So technically it is not a 'lame story', but it is the truth," s_aid the silver tongued dragon. Sparx stared with his mouth opened.

"My brain is dead, can you restate that in proper English?" Sparx groaned.

"_You can trust me and all that I say."_ The dragon explained. Spyro looked at the dragon wearily.

"Okay, we will give this a shot," he said, extending his paw. The dragon took it and together they shook paws, a new alliance building.

"Oh, yay, so now we have an evil he-dragon as a friend," Sparx commented, "You are a male, right?"

The dragon groaned and brought its paw over its face and glared at Sparx and Spyro. The purple dragon just shrugged with embarrassment.

.*.*.*.*.

Wisteria sat down by the cool waters, allowing the scenery and beauty around her calm the worry that was buried in her heart. She knew it was her fault that Cynder was the way she was. Tearfully she looked into the smooth, clear waters of the golden pond. It was the place she had first met the dark dragon, it was the start of her 'golden' years as a helper and companion and friend. Slowly she peered into the waters, four deep scars where embedded in her face. A single tear fell into the pond, causing ripples and tearing the clear picture of her dark purple face into a million shattered reflections.

"_I see that you have not forgotten this place, nor the state you were in when I found you." _The dragon walked up to Wisteria and wiped the tears away.

"_Don't worry, Cynder will become herself again, but I need you to give her a message. Spyro is not trusting me fully yet, so I need to show him just how useless he is without me. Tell Cynder that Spyro is at Autumn Plains." _With that the dragon turned around and left.

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro turned around, his masculine tail sweeping around him as he did so. He carried on pacing forwards, Sparx flying next to him on his left. Spyro looked around at his surroundings once again. The trees that were covered in brown, red and yellow leaves and thick branches—some bare—were scattered across the grounds. In the middle was a pool of sorts, but it had no water and was rather filled with dying leaves from lack of attention. The buildings and walls that once stood proudly were now collapsing and had moss growing over it and grass growing between the bricks. The castle was sealed shut and seemed to be the only place that wasn't crumbling, but Spyro was sure that one hit with a hammer would break it and send it to the ground. Once again Spyro turned sharply, his tail blade almost hitting a jumping frog. Sparx shuddered and quickly flew away from the amphibian that seemed to be eyeing him as dinner. Spyro looked to the sky, the night time cluster of stars starting to come into view. Suddenly they were blackened out, by the silhouette of the dragoness, Cynder. Spyro gasped and looked around for a place to run, he did not want to fight her, but if she tried to capture him again he would be forced to. Spyro turned around and dashed for the castle and flew in through the window at the upper chamber. Quickly he glance up, Sparx doing the same.

"No, Sparx, get down, she will see you glowing!" Spyro warned, but he was too late, the black dragoness had already spotted the yellow glow from the castle, smiling smugly as she soared to the area. Spyro gasped and ran down the stairs of the old castle. Cynder landed at the window and squeezed in, her wings giving her some trouble, her body was about the same height as it usually was, but her wings for some odd reason grew quickly. Finally she crawled in and stretched, yawning casually. She then race up the stairs, flapping her wings slightly to give her greater speed. Spyro was at the bottom of the stairs, pillars and falling rubble blocking his way out. He looked around, there were more stairs leading downwards, it seemed he had no other choice but to run there. Suddenly Cynder ran in front of him, her eyes shining. Spyro gasped and turned around to run the opposite way, but Cynder blocked that path with her tail. Spyro was trapped and once again cornered. He stepped back and growled.

"Spyro, come to the dark side..." Cynder purred, stepping forwards, tipping her head sideways.

"Pff, you sounding like Darth Vader," Sparx scoffed. Cynder looked at him in utter confusion.

"Who is that?" She asked wide eyed. Sparx opened his mouth to reply, but slammed in shut instead and scratched behind his antenna.

"I actually don't know. Anyway, let's continue!" Sparx laughed nervously, clapping his hands together. Cynder rolled her big green eyes and turned to Spyro again.

"Where were we?" She cooed.

"Where you were telling him to 'come to the dark side of the force!" Sparx said waving his hands in the air dramatically.

"The dark side of what?" Cynder asked, getting really confused.

"I think he's drunk," Spyro suggested, turning and glaring at Sparx.

"I so am not, I'm buying us time for you to attack her and get us out of this mess!" Sparx shouted. His eyes became big and he slammed his hand over his mouth.

"Oh well, thanks anyway for telling the world the plan!" Spyro congratulated sarcastically. Cynder laughed and stepped forwards again, getting closer than Spyro would have liked. He looked behind him, there was nothing but wall, a wall with a lot of cracks in it. Spyro suddenly had a brainwave. Quick as lightening he swung around and banged his tail blade into the wall, making it crumble to bits. He dove into the mini corridor and looked up, a whirlwind of sorts started to lift him up through the roof. He tried to jump out of it when there was a branching out in another level of the castle roof, but the whirlwind sent him right to the top through a hole that was made from a hail storm earlier that jumped up and found he was on the very tip on the castle, the wind almost blowing him off.

"There is nowhere to run!" Cynder shouted. "There is nowhere to hid; flying will do you no good." Cynder smiled and glanced at her wings before once again facing Spyro, she was matching his height. Spyro was startled, Cynder was growing, just a few hours ago she was shorter than him, now she was as tall.

"_Cynder, leave him alone!" _ The dragon of darkness roared, as it landed on the building.

"You have a knack for good timing!" Sparx laughed, pulling Spyro away. The purple dragon took one last look at Cynder before gliding off the building. The shadowy dragon watched and nodded, daring Cynder to try to follow.

"You'll pay for this!" Cynder screamed in rage.

"_I can't wait for the occasion!" _The dragon winked, quickly it dropped down the edge of the building. Cynder ran and peered down, nothing but the swaying of trees, blowing of leaves, and lengthening shadows met her gaze.

"You can't hid, Spyro, I will find you," Cynder growled gliding down, "And when I do, I will meet you with my entire army and then you won't be able to run."

.*.*.*.*.

The dark dragon glided down to the waiting Spyro and Sparx. It frowned at them.

_"I told you that Autumn Plains was unsafe!"_ The dragon scolded.

"Well, that place it so old most dragons have forgotten it, I didn't think Cynder would think of looking there!" Spyro explained, slightly annoyed.

_"Well she did, and from now on, I choose the places to meet!"_ The shadowy creature ordered. Sparx coughed angrily.

"I thought team work was supposed to be a two way thing, you get to choose a destination, then us!" He interrupted crossing his arms.

_"In case you forgot, unlike Spyro, I'm not going to be held captive for Cynder's pleasure, she'd rather want me dead!"_ The dragon snarled.

_"One more slip up and I'm taking control, I can't help you two if I'm dead!"_ The dark dragon turned around and jumped in the air soaring into the night sky. Spyro turned to Sparx, the yellow dragonfly shrugged.

"It has a point," Sparx coughed. Spyro sighed, he didn't like the fact he was almost being forced to trust a dragon he knew nothing about...but then again, he had no choice. It was either that or face Cynder alone. He would not let any of his friends harm her for him, but what was the difference with this dragon? And what is it that made him distrust its intentions? Spyro closed his eyes, he was ready for sleep, yet he feared it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So...was that chapter a bit boring? I know it didn't have as much action as I originally planned to put in. : Anyway...oh, did you notice that I put in one of the Classic Spyro's lands to this story. I always did love Autumn Plains from Spyro: Gateway to Glimmer. XD Hmm..I'm wondering if I should make Spyro start to trust the darkness dragon or should he still be the way he is? Also I was wondering if this dragon's character is right for being the villain, because I don't want two Malefor-like dragon bad thingies...oh right, you don't know about that yet...oooppppsss. Anyway, if you review, can you take the time to answer these questions: Should Spyro trust the dark dragon or not? Is the attitude of this new villain too much on the 'light' side or should it be more sly and dark? (Your opinion matters, if you could find the time to answer these questions I would be very grateful, thank you)  
><strong>_

_~*~Starduster the Dragoness  
><em>


	7. Chapter 7

_**And what do ya know, I'm finally updating! It has been like what, two weeks? More...Less? Whatever, it doesn't matter, my excuse is that I had trouble writing it. I wrote it almost five times, each time getting worse and worse. So I decided to write a one shot that was playing on my mind (The Last Chapter is its name) then rewrite this chapter. To tell the truth the first paragraph is the only original part. Now the sayings and then the chapter...  
><strong>_

_*****You will never be able to start a new chapter of your life unless you stop looking back at the last one. **__**The best things in life aren**__**'**__**t always easy but they are always worth the wait. Strong people stand up for themselves, but stronger people stand up for others. Trust is hard to gain, yet easy to lose...*****_

* * *

><p>A six legged, two winged insect flew across the fields, it's transparent wings glittering in the rich moonlight. Softly it landed on a thick green blade of grass and settled down to dinner. Ravenously the grasshopper chewed away at the blade, its keen eyes watching a group of silhouette dragons march across the plains. The grass swayed left to right as a larger black dragoness came to view, her blood red chest scales and wings deepened the look of strength and her marble white horns that shone under the full moon's glory added the air of fierceness that surrounded her. Her dark green eyes that shone like polished emeralds looked around her telling those that saw her that she was searching for something.<p>

With a mighty push off, the grasshopper sailed in the air once again, the midnight commotion too much for him. Gliding cheerfully through the air, with great merriness, the grasshopper flew to a more dense, quiet area. All that disturbed the clear whistle of the night bird and song of the crickets was a gentle snore and sometimes the muffled sleep-talking of a certain yellow dragonfly. A shadow crossed the sky as a noiselessly flying dragon soared overhead. Its murky green-blue eyes glancing at the sleeping figures below. Majestically the dragon landed on a ridge of the cliff, peering down below. It was Spyro's idea to sleep in the Valley of Avalar by the waterfall. The dragon looked at the falling water as it splashed into the stream. The ripples looked like waves of diamonds, the clear water, though, looked like a lake of silver, outlined with gold. Once again the dragon's attention was drawn to the two sleeping brothers. Spyro's tail was wrapped protectively around Sparx while he blocked out the dragonfly's glow with his wing. The dark dragon was almost sad to ruin the peaceful scene, such sights were rare, but ruining it was all that could be done. The dragon had to depress Spyro enough to bend him. It had to discourage him from making too many decisions if its plan was to work. Too many times since it met Cynder had its plans been shattered. Stretching its neck, the dragon looked over the trees and at the silent army that approached. Smiling, the dragon acknowledged that it had taught them well. Frowning, the dragon acknowledged that they would listen to Cynder and Cynder alone, especially after almost being killed.

"_Your time is coming Cynder, you may win a few small battles, but I shall win this war," _the dragon whispered, turning around and disappearing in the shadows of the rocks.

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro's eyes opened wide and he lifted his head. Something was not right, he could feel it. Slowly he stood up, his purple eyes shining white in the moonlight. Sparx rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was about to lie down again, but when he saw Spyro's alert face he felt slight fear stab him. Quickly he flew into the air and looked around, everything slightly blurry from just waking up. A twig snapped behind them, quickly Sparx turned around, a pair of cold blue eyes stared at him, then disappeared in the darkness. Sparx gulped. Spyro looked to his left, a pair of red eyes were peering at him, but those too disappeared in the shadows. Then all at once fifty or so dragons walked out their hiding place, all of them were smiling evilly, all of them had the same cold look, all but one, all but a purple dragon with a brilliant blue underbelly and wing membranes. She seemed to be trying to act the rest, but her focus didn't seem to be on attacking. Slowly the circle became smaller and smaller. Some dragons teased Spyro by snapping at him, their teeth clicking together in empty air with a loud snap.

"Spyro, why don't you just fly away!" Sparx whispered hoarsely.

"I would be more easily attacked that way," Spyro whispered back, growling at the green and pink dragoness that was creeping up on him from behind.

"Dude, we are already kinda out numbered!" Sparx said in a sophisticated voice. Spyro looked around, the amount of dragons was astonishing, but he didn't know what in Avalar they wanted.

"Spyro." The purple dragon's heart turned to ice, a cold sweat forming on his forehead. The voice came from deep within the trees. Slowly pairs of white horns appeared from the shadows, bright red chest scales shining.

"Cynder, how did you find me?" Spyro choked.

"Oh, quiet easily, one of my soldiers saw you..." Cynder chuckled. Wisteria lowered her head shamefully, she was not proud of helping either Cynder or the dark dragon, but this life was all she knew.

"Cynder, please, just forget this evil way! Let these dragon return to holding peace in the land..." The army of dragons looked at each other in confusion, "...come back to me, Cynder, I love you, but I cannot be with with you are like this!" Spyro pleaded. Once again a flame in Cynder's eyes were lit.

"You love me?" She asked, her voice bubbly and soft.

"Yes!" The word started as a yell and ended as a whisper, Spyro looked into Cynder's beautiful eyes, his heart pounding like a hammer, was Cynder going to stop her ways? The dark dragon, up in the clefted of the rocks, stretched its head higher and looked at the scene, hope starting to surge inside it, if Cynder turned now, it would be able to reclaim its army! Cynder suddenly packed out in merry laughter. Then the whole crowd of fifty dragons did the same. Spyro looked at Sparx, the dragonfly shrugged.

"Aha, you really think that I would give up so much power just so that I can have you, when I can have you along with it?" Cynder's laughter turned into a low growl.

"What do you mean?" Spyro asked, slowly stepping backwards.

"I have my ways," Cynder snarled circling Spyro, her tail sliding under under his chin, "I have something, something that will open your eyes!" Cynder chuckled deeply, her eyes half closed, her mouth twisted in an evil grin. The dark dragon, from its perch on the rocks, stood up, its eyes wide, there was no way that Cynder could have found out about that so fast! Quickly it stepped down the rocks and started to run toward Spyro, there was no way it could let Cynder capture him, that would ruin its plans into utter destruction. Cynder perked her head up, she could sense the dragon coming. She let out a siren scream, stunning Spyro. Immediately the army ascended in the sky, Cynder grasping Spyro by the scruff of his neck. Sparx was left dazed on the ground. The dark dragon run into the clearing, watching as the dragons flew away. It cursed and slammed its paw on the ground, anger simmering inside. Snorting the dragon turned around and started the gallop to gain enough speed to jump into the air. As quickly as it could the dragon soared after the army, but they got further and further away. The dragon stopped flapping frantically and spread out its wings to glide, saving its energy, praying it wouldn't be too late. Looking at the moon, it calculated it would reach the training grounds just before dawn, when the night sky would be darkest.

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro's chest slowly heaved up then down, his breathing heavy and deep. He was too tired to move, too tired to break the ropes that tied him to the floor. He had been struggling for the last half hour and now he was exhausted. His purple eyes slowly shut and opened, the night sky pitch black, the moon inked out by the heavy rain clouds. He peered out the window and sighed deeply, annoyed. Once again he squirmed in the ropes, but it was on no use, he was too weak. Upset, he dropped his head to the ground, listening to anything. Suddenly there was a sound of pattering feet, he groaned, he knew who walked liked that. He shifted his gaze to the door, gulping, he prepared himself for the dragoness that would walk through that door. Cynder, followed by another red and gold dragon, stepped in the room, the door squeaking slowly then banging against the wall. Cynder smiled smugly as she lifted a needle, it was full of a strange dark liquid. Spyro's eyes widened as he remembered when else he had seen that. It was the same darkness that was surrounding the sword that was stabbed into Cynder, that must have been what made her act so. He squirmed in the ropes, he could not let that happen to him. Quick as a flash he turned his head and bit into the thick cords, tearing them apart with strength he didn't know existed. He lifted up, the ropes slipping off him as he rose from the floor. Cynder grinned.

"Its good to know you are awake, I would hate to do this while you are out." Cynder lifted the needle in the air as her teeth gleamed in the little bot of starlight. Spyro stepped back, glancing around the room for a means of escape. Cynder stepped in front of his view and shook her head.

"No, there is nowhere to run," Cynder said, stepping forward, the needle posed to intoxicate the purple dragon with the strange substance. Spyro's eyes widened with fear as she drew closer and closer. The other dragon stepped behind him, not allowing him to move. The purple dragon gulped and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the pain. The red and gold dragon held him to the spot as Cynder dug the needle into Spyro's arm. The purple dragon gasped in pain, then fell to the side. His entire body slumped on the floor, unconscious. Cynder smiled and nodded at the red dragon.

"It is done, he should be awake in a few hours. Call me when he stirs." Cynder walked out the room, slamming the door shut. Meanwhile the dark dragon was staring in at the window, waiting until Cynder left the room. With agility like a cheetah and silence like an owl, the shadow creature slipped into the room through the window by means of its shadow powers.

"_Now, where are you," _the dragon whispered to itself, its blueish green eyes gleaming as it turn and looked around the room. Quickly the dragon ducked to the floor when it saw the red and gold dragon.

"_Oh, great, why did Cynder have to leave you here, Flamer?" _The dragon growled to itself and looked around the room for something to cause a diversion. A toothy grin form on its face as it eyed a golden ball on the edge of a picture frame. It raised its paw, the painting creaked a little as the ball floated forwards on a wave of shadows. The dragon smiled wryly as it tossed the ball up two times, thinking back on when it installed the painting in that room. As quietly as possible the dragon stood up, a loud creak form the wooden floor echoing around the room. The dark dragon clenched its teeth and squeezed its eyes shut, hoping that maybe Flamer had thought it was just himself moving. No such luck. The red dragon was up in a second, growling and curiously walking up to the spot. His body was slightly turned so that if the dark dragon did attack it would not harm him as much as head on.

"Who's there?" The red dragon growled.

"_What on earth have I taught you, seriously, I could have been anyone and here you are giving your position away!" _The dark dragon whispered hoarsely.

"Er, what?" Flamer asked, standing up straight and staring into the darkness, he recognized that voice.

"_Oh, you have so much to learn..." _The dragon sighed, quickly jumping up and attacking Flamer while he was out of his stance of defence.

"Whoa!" That was his last word before the dark dragon knocked him unconscious.

"_Well, that was easy." _The dragon smiled and stood up, wiping imaginary dust from its paws.

"_Next?" _The dragon cockily laughed and turned to Spyro, its dark powers allowing it to see living forms in the darkness. It's smiled dropped, Spyro might have been smaller that it, but he looked muscular and heavy. The dragon rolled it eyes and leaned down and grasped Spyro by the shoulders to drag him to the windows.

"_Great, this could be a problem." _ The dragon glared at the barred window, there was no way it could break it without making a huge noise.

"_Oh well, be prepared for a party!" _The dragon groaned, staring down at Spyro, the response was a long snore. The dragon snarled and closed its eyes, concentrating. Slowly the dragon became larger, as though it was filled with darkness the shadow flowed out its nostrils. Breathing in the dragon grasped the bars and pulled, an extremely long, loud shriek vibrating throughout the room. There was a rush of paws outside. The dragon gasped and pulled hard and faster, sweat forming on it's brow. Quickly it looked back, it's jaws clenched in a twisted frown of worry. Three of the bars were ripped away and the dragon tried to squeeze though, but is was useless. As quick as a flash it picked Spyro up and threw him out the window, making him to land with a thud.

"Just hurry up!" An angry voice shouted. The door started to rattle as it began to open. The dark dragon gasped and stretched its paw out, causing what shadow strength it had left to keep the door closed for a few extra seconds. It turned back to the barred window. Is grasped one of the steel bars and pulled back with all its might, its hind-legs propped up against the wall for extra strength. Slowly it start to bend. The dragon panted, and pulled harder, but it was bending too slow, there was defiantly not enough time to break it. The dragon immediately changed it's tactics and turn to the left, bending the bar away from the others to make more space. The door slammed open just as the dragon was getting ready to try to squeeze out.

"Get that dragon!" Cynder yelled pointing at the dark dragon. It frowned and jumped at the window, trying desperately to get out. Two hefty, large dragon surged forwards, ready to pulled the escaping dragon back. Suddenly there was a bright yellow light outside and it was flying straight for the two dragons with tremendous speeds.

"Aaahhh! My eyes!" The one dragon shrieked as the bright yellow flew almost into its face. He squatted at it.

"Get away!" The other shouted, temporary blinded as the light flew into its face too.

"Speak to the hand because the face ain't listening!" The yellow light snickered, revealing the voice of Sprax.

"Ignore that yellow hindrance, the dragon in escaping!" Cynder yelled, but it was too late, the dark dragon was already out the windrow flying away as fast as possible and heaving Spyro along with it the best it could. Sparx laughed and flew out the window, raising his hand in victory and teasing the army inside the building. Cynder growled deeply inside her throat at the red dragon that was slowly waking up.

"How could you let this happen!" She roared in anger, turning to face him.

"Why did you leave me alone here to guard him. Stop shifting the blame!" The dragon replied cheekily, still half asleep and groggy.

"Why you—" Cynder clammed her mouth shut, a plan forming in her mind. She had to think of something quick, what this dragon said was what most dragons were thinking.

"It was all part of a plan." Cynder looked around the room, as though there was a big secret. Quietly she motioned for the three dragons to group around her.

"Spyro will soon be on our side. This other dragon will probably bring it to its lair alone, thus Spyro will break out, kill it easily and come back." The dragons nodded in unison and Cynder stood back.

"In the meanwhile we have some business to let Warfang know...about us." Cynder winked at the dragons. A grin spread on there faces, they were going to Warfang, indeed this day was just getting better and better.

.*.*.*.*.

Sparx looked through the glass window before turning around and glaring at the dark dragon.

"Were the chains really necessary?" He asked, pointed back at Spyro. The purple dragon had now grown nearly a whole head taller and he was wrapped in chains, all connected a maze of locks and such like. The dragon lifted an eyebrow.

"_Yes,"_ it smirked. Sparx let out a defeat sigh.

"What are you chicken or something?" He murmured, crossing his arms. Spyro groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He growled and lifted his head. Immediately five weapons shot from the walls and aimed at him.

"Okay now, what _that _really necessary?" Sparx yelled as Spyro eyed the weapons wearily. The dragon nodded.

"_I'm not go to underestimate anyone else ever again."_ The dark dragon stare down at Spyro.

"_The weapons will fire if you so much as even try to break those chains,"_ The dragon explained to Spyro.

"This will never hold me!" Spyro yelled, his voice echoing around the glass room.

"_Don't be so sure,"_ The dragon replied, as though bored. Spyro snarled, pacing as far as his chains would allow him. He stopped and pulled toward the watching dragon of darkness.

"I will escape and when I do you will be the first I will slaughter. When I'm done with that, Cynder will be next and her entire army. No one will stop me, no one can stop me!" Spyro sat down, his eyes slowly closing. He would be patient, the chance for escape would come, it always comes. He would be prepared to take it. His dark purple eyes shot open and he glared at the watching dragon and dragonfly.

"Any last words?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So now Spyro is 'evil' so to speak <strong>_**and**_** Cynder, but don't worry he won't last like that. It would be too weird, the good guys bad and the baddy good. :P Okay, so you remember the basic, read and review, tell me if it is getting boring and I should end it. Oh, btw, Zonoya365, you sorta got my name wrong, that is my e-mail name, no one knows my real name, Mwhahaha! :P Anyway, thanks for the review. I've also updated the notes of appreciation on chapter five. Anyway, happy doing..whatever it is that you're...doing...  
><strong>_

_~*~Starduster the Dragoness**  
><strong>_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I want to thank everyone for reading, favoring and subscribing to this story. I'm sorry for the long wait for this update. _****_I will explain in the Author's Note at the end._****_ Just so you know I'm on DeviantART now, check out my profile for more info. Here is the saying,  
><em>**

_It is easier to push someone off a platform than to pull someone on._**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Sparx looked down at Spyro, a lump forming in his throat. His own brother had turned against him. The dark dragon snorted and turned around, walking away. Sparx watched it leave then turned his view toward Spyro once again.<p>

"What's happening to you, Spyro?" Sparx whispered, pressing his hands against the glass. Immediately a single weapon pointed at him. The yellow dragonfly gasped and flew backwards. The strange device turned back to Spyro.

"I am becoming what I was destined to be, the legendary dragon, the greatest purple dragon who will keep peace!" Spyro straightened, his eyes flashing and his mouth curling into a charming smile, but soon it changed to a menacing frown.

"It is a pity you chose the wrong side to ally with." Spyro stood up, the chains around him tinkling. Sparx frowned.

"What? You were the one who wanted to ally with that dragon, I'm just suffering with your bad choice!" Sparx groaned. Spyro chuckled and walked forwards a bit, his eyes were bright with mischief.

"Prove it, let me out," Spyro said, a smile tugging on his lips.

"And let you kill Cynder?" Sparx laughed sarcastically.

"She needs to be dealt with, she is a threat!" Spyro raged, he started to pace again. Sparx twiddled his thumbs, a worried crease formed on his brow.

"But why kill her?" Sparx asked.

"I have had enough of this pointless questions, Sparx!" Spyro shouted, snapping his jaws together with a click. Sparx flew backwards and frowned. The yellow dragonfly groaned and flew away, his head hanging in sorrow. He took one last glance back at Spyro and rounded the corner. He flew into the room where the dark dragon was. It turned around, its blue-green eyes soft.

"There is nothing I can do for him, he is a threat to the entire world, he is too powerful. You...you are going to have to say goodbye," said the dark dragon, it turned around and hung its head.

"It's over now."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of the story. I don't think I will ever finish it. I was sent a hurtful message about my stories and now I don't think I will ever enjoy writing again, <em><strong> I'm done with writing now. <strong>_ I may update A Living Nightmare, but I'm not certain. Once again want to thank all who reviewed and apologizes to those whom I disappointed in my stories. Goodbye, people, I'll miss you all. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**This account has been hacked by one of star's friends *troll face*. I hope I'm doing this right, I've never been on FF before. XD**

**This is what Star wrote after she left...she wanted to upload it but she wasn't sure if anyone would like it...so I spent months trying to hack this account. And now I've succeeded. Mwhaha. I hope she doesn't guess who did this... XD If she does she'll kill me. =P  
><strong>

**/EDIT/ So here I am, checking out my emails and I see I have a review...for chapter 9? At first I was like -_- then I was all this ^_^. I guess I needed a wake up call and after I moaned at my friend she gave me a real comeback. XD I guess it wouldn't hurt to carry on...I hope...its just that I really am not a good writer and I'm scared of harsh words, but I guess every person needs to face their fears. So here we go, I won't update too often because I don't think I'll manage to write very often. And if you readers will permit me to carry on and give me yet another chance, I will be in your debt.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"No, it will never be over , it will only be over when we can't fight anymore!" Sparx flew up to the dragon and shook his fist close to its face.<p>

"I will not let you harm him...I will not let you give up!" He turned around and raced out the room.

"We'll get you out of this, Spyro!" Sparx called. The dark dragon frowned and walked behind Sparx, a slow, threatening snarl erupting from deep within its throat.

"_Fine, I'll give him a..."_ The dragon was cut off by a loud screech and suddenly a dark purple light flashed on and off.

"_No! Not so soon!"_ The dragon of darkness screech quickly running to the main controls.

"What's going on!" Sparx shouted above the screaming sirens.

"_Not now, Sparx! Spyro is going to have to die, I can't do anything to help him in the time I have!"_ The dragon flicked up a red switch and the purple lights stopped flashing, but the deafening siren still raged on.

"What did he do?!" Sparx shouted.

"_Its...its not him, I don't have time to explain!"_ The dragon broke a glass seal was was preparing to press the kill switch. Sparx sucked in his breath, not knowing what to do. The little yellow dragonfly squeezed his eyes shut and slammed into the dragon's moving paw. The dragon's paw was knocked away from the kill switch and it was tossed heavily onto a big red button. There was a gasp and then silence—besides the screaming siren—and Sparx held his breath. All eyes turned to Spyro's prison, the weapons were gone and the door was slowly lifting. The dragon eyed Sparx and Sparx eyes the dragon. He bit his bottom lip and grinned, turning a deep shade of red.

"_Okay, we solve one problem at a time...okay for this one I think we should get out of here, fast, right?!"_

"Yeah, I'm totally with you there!" Both Sparx and the dragon turned tail and dashed away, not needing to be told twice.

.*.*.*.*.

Spyro felt an evil grin spread across his face as the weapons returned to the ceiling. He broke the chains as though they were toothpicks. With a quick yawn and stretch he plodded to the slowly lifting door. He flexed his wings with leisure and smiled, exposing his gleaming white teeth. Suddenly the lights went dim and the siren stopped, nothing stirred as darkness fell over the cave. Spyro opened his eyes, a strange yellow glow erupting from them. He stepped out the prison slowly then dashed out the cave in lighting speed.

"You're time is up..." He growled as he leaped in the air and spread his massive wings, the wind flowing over his face, giving him strength, reminding him of his newest quest.

.*.*.*.*.

Taking huge gasps of air the dark dragon landed roughly on the hard, brown soil. Its eyes—blazing with anger—looked at Sparx.

"_I ought to kill you for what you did!" _It screamed. Sparx crossed his arms and glared at the dragon.

"It is your fault too!" He muttered, turning his back to the dragon and surveyed the darkening sky. He heard a growl and dodged just as the dark dragon's teeth snapped together behind him.

"Hey, you watch your mouth!" Sparx shouted, flying into the air, a steam of yellow dancing behind him.

"_You deserve nothing more than death, you have now unlashed two of the most powerful dragons onto us!" _The dragon grunted and flopped onto the ground, glaring at Sparx.

"What do you mean, _two_, I only, by mistake, let out Spyro!" Sparx argued lifting his voice and raising his hands to the air.

"_I will have to reclaim my army and crush Spyro before it is too late._" The dragon snarled, ignoring Sparx.

"But you can't kill Spyro, he is your ally!" Sparx shouted.

"_No!" _The dragon yelled turning around_,_ "_That was never part of the plan! I was going to kill Spyro; with Cynder out of the way, I was going to rule the world, and now...now it is all ruined. I will just have to switch to Plan B! Destroy everything, restart..." _The dragon bent its head majestically to the ground and gliding into the air. Sparx watched it fly away, dumbfounded.


	10. Chapter 10

_**I deleted some chapters because I was trying to introduce too many subplots. Now I've refocused and rewritten.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. It been like what over 3 years? *stare* Haha, well to be honest I just wasn't motivated to write fanfics, because I'm writing my own book. :3 I hope one day to publish it, but well I doubt I'll ever be able to do that. <strong>

**I also want to take a moment to say thank you for the reviews guys. They used to be the only thing keeping me going. When I stopped writing I expected to reviews to stop. BUT THEY DIDN'T. What? Seriously guys, it is because of you I'm carrying on with this story, because of all your support.  
><strong>

**Also another reason I got a little bit of motivation to carry on with the story is because I'm doing that comic of the it on DeviantART. It is really fun. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>There's always a wild side to an innocent face. <strong>**First you care. Then you get hurt. "NO" is not a negative word. Saying "No" can save you from some of the life`s greatest pains. Always remember, Patience is your best ally. All good thing come to those that wait, but not for those that let it slip by them. Always catch your dreams if you can, never second guess yourself. There is always someone in the world who wants to be exactly like you!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Cynder walked down a corridor. The roof sloping high above her. A few statues dotted the pathway and stood over her, seemingly stare through her soul. Cynder shuddered and walked on, not looking at them again.<p>

"Mistress, mistress!" A young dragon ran to Cynder, a huge grin across his face. The black dragoness grunted in reply and waiting for him to continue. The dragon stared up dumbly for a minute before realizing she wanted him to continue talking.

"We found one of the Guardians! He's big and green, and rather mean looking..." The dragon trailed off as he watch Cynder shoot away.

The back dragoness' heart beat louder and louder with each leap she took. Her army found Terrador, and it would be a matter of time before they found the others. Soon...soon Warfang would be in her evil claws.

.*.*.*.*.

The dark dragon pulled out a map in front of itself and sighed. It knew what Cynder's plans were, and it couldn't let her accomplish them. It slow traced its paw along a place toward a large red cross.

"_I was going to save this for a special occasion..." _The dragon muttered to itself.

.*.*.*.*.

"You will tell me everything I wish to know!" Cynder hissed, standing back and letting a large silver dragon strike Terrador across the jaw. The green dragon laughed and spat out a strand of blood.

"You will never convince me to tell you where our army is stationed!" The reply was met with yet another powerful punch.

Cynder walked forward and grasped his bottom jaw and bought herself down to his level. She grinned evilly.

"I captured all you pathetic Guardians before, what makes you think I can't do it again?" Cynder snarled, letting go of his jaw and letting his head slump back to the ground.

"Because Spyro is leading them..." Terrador snickered.

Cynder turned around and growled, he was lying, he had to be...

.*.*.*.*.

_A few hours before_

Spyro stretched his wings, his expression stern. He stood before Warfang, everyone was looking to him. Power surged through the purple dragon. This is where he belonged, he was born for this kind of power. He was born to rule.

"I am the purple dragon. The one many of you were waiting for, praying for. I am your savior. I rescued you from the clutches of Malefor, the most powerful dragon. I will not let that be in vain. I will not allow Cynder to take this city," Spyro shouted across to the many waiting creatures below him.

"Cynder is going to attack?!" One voice shouted out, terrified.

"I have reports from our most trained and loyal scouts. She has a vast army, more trained than any of Malefor's Golems or Gremlins. These are other dragons we will be fighting. We need everyone's help!" Spyro raised an eyebrow at the few who seemed to cower at his request. "I was able to defeat Malefor by myself, alone. Imagine what a city can do unified. This time we are not going to go into hiding and leave it to some moles to defend the city. This time we are going to fight together." Spyro raised voice and leaned closer toward the crowds. "Anyone not willing to fight for this city is not worthy to live here."

A few gasps erupted from the crowd, and a few dragons looked at each other worriedly. But Spyro ignored them for the time being.

"We cannot do this alone, we need everyone!" Spyro made eye contact with Chief Prowlus and Hunter. The cheetahs nodded in unison. Spyro smiled, this was indeed what he was born to do.

.*.*.*.*.

_Two hours later_

Cynder ran across the fields, her army descending behind her, they all move in unison like a ghost. Cynder jumped into the ground using her shadow. All the rest of the shadow dragons followed her example. They seeped under the gates of Warfang. As they jumped back out the ground the guards were knocked in to the air. Cynder stepped forward, a huge grin on her face as the soldiers behind her broke the necks of the other dragons. This was going to be her big day.

Suddenly everything changed, homes' light turned on and there was a loud clanging sound as hundreds of dragons surged forwards.

"Fall back! Fall back! Open the gates!" Cynder shouted and turned around. Her shadow dragons immediately did as they were told. Cynder met with the rest of her army. She swooshed around and faced the attacking army of Warfang.

"Attack!" She roared. Her army surged forward, meeting in a bloody battle with half the army of Warfang. Cynder eyes shone with rage.

.*.*.*.*.

_Half an hour before the attack on Warfang_

Spyro told everyone to get ready to attack Cynder's army. They would leave before sunset and get there when the moon would be darkest.

He watched disgustedly as a few dragons tried to sneak away. Slowly he followed them, rage surging inside of him. They were gathering their families and running from the city through a hole in the wall.

Spyro squeezed through the gap and watched for a few seconds as the small group seemed to say goodbye to each other.

"Where do you think you are going?" Spyro's voice was sweet, his expression calm; almost reassuring.

"We can't risk the lives of our families!" One dragon shouted with defiance. His voice was strong, but his paws were shaking.

"Oh, I see. You don't think your children can fight?" Spyro looked over at the group, smiling.

"Do you know how old I was when I started?" Spyro asked, his voice turning cold. No reply. "Let me think." Spyro noticed a few dragons trying to back away. With a growl he shot out a blast of ice at their paws.

With wide eyes they realized they were trapped. A few tried to break free, but it was useless.

"As I was saying..." Spyro laughed, rolling his eyes. "I was pretty young at the time. Actually, I think I was about this one's age." Spyro bent down and grabbed the jaw of a young dragoness. "I was so small, so innocent. Thought I was a dragonfly, to be honest. I also thought I was weak. I was wrong, just like you are wrong. The thing is I at least had a chance to prove myself wrong." Spyro blew a few lighting sparks in the air for fun.

"Please, no! Give us a chance. I chance like you had!" A dragoness shouted, wanting to desperately protect her hatchlings.

"Don't you see? When I saw the chance I took it. You? You saw the chance and you ran away from it!" Spyro shouted.

"Please, have mercy! You're supposed to save everyone!" A few shouted.

"You don't seem to understand. It is my duty, as the great purple dragon, to cleanse this world from cowards like you. You are a cancer, that needs to be eliminated." Spyro looked down at the dragoness whose jaw he was still holding. He slid his paw down further, just behind her jawline.

"Its so sad. You are so young, yet already so defiled." He looked deeply into the eyes of the shaking hatchling. Suddenly with a swift twist of his paw there was a loud snap, as her neck was broken.

"No!" Screamed the mother, trying the rush at Spyro, but unable to break the ice that was numbing her paws.

Spyro looked up, he was neither frowning nor smiling. His eyes were hollow.

"If only you were this brave when the city needed you," Spyro said, looking down at the lifeless corpse. He looked back up and gave her a sad smile. "If only..."

.*.*.*.*.

"Did you her that?" Volteer asked. "It sounded like dragons screaming! How horrible, I think that we ought to go check it out as fast a possible. There is no telling what might have happened—"

"Calm down, Volteer! I'll go check it out with you," Cyril said, shaking his head.

Cautiously the two Guardians edged toward the area they heard the screams.

"Spyro!" They both shouted in unison as they saw the purple dragon. Shock and dread fulled them as they noticed blood all over his claws...his mouth...his horns...even his tail blade. He was literally covered in blood.

"Trouble outside the city," Spyro explained, his expression an unchanging neutral.

The Guardians said no more.

.*.*.*.*.

It took much debating to get everyone in place, but soon they were. Ten minutes passed, everything was quiet.

Spyro was showing Terrador a map of the area where Cynder's base was when a scout dashed into the room.

"Its Cynder, she's attacking! By the gates!" The dragon managed to gasp. Spyro looked at Terrador. Terrador looked at Spyro. The green dragon dashed out the room and rounded up half the army to defend Warfang, while Spyro gathered the rest and led them to safety to surprise attack Cynder later on.

.*.*.*.*.

_During the attack_

Cynder watched dragon slaughtered dragon. She smiled, the army of Warfang wasn't nearly as large as she thought. They were losing badly and she was winning. Suddenly the defense of Warfang scattered. Cynder's mouth dropped open.

"Don't let them escape!" She called, watching the dragons fly into the depths of Warfang. Then she noticed that Volteer and Cyril weren't with them. Quickly she put two and two together.

"Stop, fall back!" She shouted. The army was surprised, but did as they were told.

"We need to rethink this, they are one step ahead of us." Cynder paused, thinking. "If we get the Guardians, no one will be leading the citizens of Warfang. And without a leader, any army will fall."

Soon, after exploring the city and catacombs in small numbers as not to be noticed, Cynder's army found Terrador.

.*.*.*.*.

"You will tell me everything I wish to know!" Cynder hissed, standing back and letting a large dragon strike Terrador across the jaw. The green dragon laughed and spat out a strand of blood.

"You will never convince me to tell you where our army is stationed!" The reply was met with yet another powerful punch.

Cynder walked forward and grasped his bottom jaw and bought herself down to his level. She grinned evilly.

"I captured all you pathetic Guardians before, what makes you think I can't do it again?" Cynder snarled, letting go of his jaw and letting his head slump back to the ground.

"Because Spyro is leading them..." Terrador snickered.

Cynder turned around and growled, he was lying, he had to be...

* * *

><p><strong>So there ya go. :) I don't know if you can noticed much changed, just deleted Malefor out the story for now, and made Spyro a little bit darker of a character. He is so much fun to write. Silly Cynder thinking that giving him that dark stuff would make him think like her. She didn't know it would effect others differently. And what exactly is it was both her and Spyro were contaminated by? Is it permanent? Or will they suddenly snap out of it? And what about the dark dragon, what does it have planned?<strong>

**I would love to hear your feedback, it is always appreciated, and wanted...and adored. Criticism is accepted too! ;)  
><strong>

**~ Xx-Starduster-xX**


End file.
